Fais un choix
by Xx Katsunarusasu xX
Summary: Naruto aime Sasuke. Il aime aussi Neji. Que faire pour se décider à en délaisser un? Réussira-t-il à faire un choix? NaruSasu, NaruNeji...
1. chap 1

**NOTE: **Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont postées sur mon profil donc, chers anonymes, allez y faire un tour pour voir la réponse à votre review (je réponds **_sous 48h_** maximum **sauf les week-ends**).

* * *

**Fais un choix (NaruSasu, NaruNeji) chap 1**

-Mmm... Pas envie... Veux rester là...

Naruto soupira. Le brun était décidément têtu...

-Tant pis. Moi, je me lève...

Au moment où le blond se décidait à se lever, Sasuke agrippa son poignet, les yeux encore clos.

-Oooh... Reste... On a rien à faire aujourd'hui...

-Parle pour toi.

Naruto se détourna de Sasuke et se leva. Sasuke poussa un gémissement...

En fait, c'était censé être un bâillement...

Sasuke se redressa en frottant avec lassitude son oeil droit qui lui picotait. Naruto se mit à râler.

-Oooh! Mais où est mon pantalon?

Encore comateux, Sasuke se pencha pour regarder en dessous le lit.

-Il est là...

-Ah. Merci.

Les yeux encore à moitié fermés, Sasuke regarda Naruto.

-Reste pas tout nu trop longtemps, il fait frais ce matin. Tu vas finir par attraper je-ne-sais-quoi...

-C'est ce que j'essaie de faire mais mes vêtements sont éparpillés un peu partout!

-J'en suis pas le responsable. C'est toi qui te souviens de ce que t'as fait de tes fringues après qu'on ait fait l'amour.

-...

-C'est comme si ton cerveau se déconnectait après une nuit torride!

Sasuke se reçut un oreiller en pleine figure. Naruto était rouge de honte.

Sasuke ne pût étouffer un rire. Naruto était vexé. Il tourna le dos à Sasuke, les bras croisés, les joues gonflées, les yeux fermement clos.

Mais son amant vint le prendre dans ses bras pour se faire pardonner. Naruto rougit en sentant le corps nu de Sasuke contre le sien.

Naruto sourit et se retourna vers Sasuke.

-T'as gagné. Je vais rester au lit avec toi.

Il embrassa Sasuke qui se laissa facilement dominer. Sasuke se laissa tomber sur le lit. Naruto s'allongea sur lui en continuant de l'embrasser. Sasuke commença à bander en sentant le corps brûlant de son amant se presser contre le sien. Celui-ci empoigna le membre tendu de son son brun et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient. La respiration du brun devenait plus forte et haletante, ce qui commença à exciter le blond. Naruto descendit alors son visage à hauteur du membre de son amant et débuta par quelques coups de langue. Naruto, voyant dans quel état il avait mit Sasuke, en rajouta en mordillant le membre de celui-ci. Sasuke gémit de plaisir, ce qui incita le blond à continuer son oeuvre.

Naruto interrompit son travail un instant pour passer les jambes de son brun par dessus ses épaules et humidifier ses doigts. Sasuke le vit faire et l'interrogea.

-Tu prends pas le lubrifiant?

Naruto prit le tube. Il le renversa sous les yeux de Sasuke mais rien n'en sortit.

-Ah... Je vois...

-Maintenant que t'as compris, on peut commencer?

Le brun n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre que Naruto pénétra un premier doigt dans l'intimité de son tendre amant. Celui-ci balança sa tête en arrière en relâchant un grand soupir d'aise. Naruto sourit et pénétra un second doigt.

Un second doigt. Un second soupir.

Naruto commença des va-et-vient dans l'intimité de son amour. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'observer ses réactions pour trouver de nouvelles parties sensibles. Sasuke se retenait autant qu'il pouvait de crier son bien-être. Mais Naruto stoppa tout pour le prendre.

(Katsuki: Tiens? Il a l'air pressé... T'as rendez-vous quelque part, Naru? XD)

Il s'empressa de rentrer en lui dans un déhanchement plus que tendre. Sasuke gémit à l'entrée de cette partie du corps en lui qui n'avait plus de secret pour lui. Naruto se déhanchait dans une lenteur plus que sensuelle. La respiration de Sasuke se faisait plus bruyante et plus rapide à mesure que les mouvements du blond s'intensifiaient tout en restant lent.

Sasuke s'agrippa au cou en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille tout en le suppliant d'une voix essoufflée.

-Naruto... Accélère...

Le blond eût soudain comme un sourire sadique. Pourquoi arrêter en si bon chemin? Autant faire durer le plaisir. De toute façon, Naruto semblait ne pas voir envie de l'écouter. Il tenait toujours la même cadence, ce qui ennuyait Sasuke qui ne cessait de se répéter pour forcer le blond à l'écouter.

Lequel des deux va céder?

Ce sera finalement Naruto.

Il accéléra subitement, soupirant son bien-être. Il regarda Sasuke grimacer en serrant les dents aussi fortement qu'il serrait ses doigts dans les draps.

-Naa.. RutoOOo...

Naruto comprit tout de suite... Mais un peu tard.

Naruto fût aspergé du liquide blanchâtre produit par son amant. Sasuke voulut s'excuser de ne pas l'avoir averti plus tôt mais n'en eût pas le temps. Naruto embrassa Sasuke à pleine bouche.

Soudain, Naruto se crispa. Il se redressa légèrement en quittant les douces lèvres de Sasuke et se déversa en lui en poussant un râle. Il s'écroula d'épuisement sur le torse de Sasuke qui en profita pour caresser la chevelure ébouriffée de Naruto pour ensuite y déposer un baiser.

Naruto rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes après avoir récupéré. Il déposa un baiser dans le creux du cou de Sasuke pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'était réveillé. Il se leva et s'habilla en vitesse sous le regard déçu de Sasuke.

-T'as toujours pas fait ton choix?

-Nan. Et estime-toi heureux de l'avoir fait deux fois avec moi en une journée -Hier soir et ce matin- parce que, normalement, je suis censé le faire une fois à chacun de vous et chacun votre tour.

-Et pourquoi tu l'as fait deux fois avec moi?

-Parce que tu m'y as forcé!

-C'est faux, tu étais attendri par mon envie de rester avec toi alors tu n'y as pas résisté parce que tu m'aimes, tout simplement.

-C'est toi qui a tort! Je n'ai pas encore fait mon choix alors ne te prends pas pour mon centre d'intérêt!

Sasuke fût blessé par les mots de Naruto qui niait tout en bloc. A bout, Naruto enfila son blouson orange qu'il ajusta correctement et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit puis regarda Sasuke par dessus son épaule.

-Tu peux rester chez moi encore un peu mais dans une heure, tu auras intérêt à être sorti. Je veux pas t'y trouver en revenant avec Neji. Et n'oublie pas: Si tu sors, referme à clé et camoufle la clé en pot de fleur sur le bord de la terrasse. Je compte sur toi. A demain soir.. Peut-être...

Il referma la porte derrière lui. Sasuke se sentait abandonné. Son coeur se serrait à mesure que les bruits de pas de Naruto devenaient moins perceptibles. Puis plus un bruit. Sasuke éclata en sanglots en resserrant ses doigts fins sur le drap blanc et humide.

-Naruto.. Combien de temps vais-je encore subir cette souffrance, celle d'être partagé avec Neji? Tu ne peux pas l'aimer lui, tu es si tendre avec moi, je ne peux pas croire que tu le sois aussi avec lui...

Il ne pût continuer sa phrase. Sa gorge s'était nouée, ses larmes se sont mises à déborder sur les draps malgré ses mains sur son visage.

*+*+A suivre*+*+

**Xx Katsunarusasu xX**


	2. chap 2

**Fais un choix (NaruSasu, NaruNeji) chap 2**

Naruto se rendit donc chez Neji. Il arriva devant le portail de la maison familliale du clan Hyûga où Neji l'attendait déjà.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Neji?

-Je suis venu t'accueillir. Je savais que tu allais venir. Tu viens?

-Je suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour rester sur le pas de la porte.

Neji s'interrogea en fixant Naruto.

-Tu as l'air de mauvais poil... Il s'est passé quelque chose?

-Non, rien du tout..!

-... C'est Sasuke..?

-.. N-Nan...

Il détourna son regard de celui de Neji qui affirma ses dires.

-C'est Sasuke.

-...

-Bon allez, entre.

Il ne fallait pas lui dire deux fois (Katsuki: Trop tard, c'est déjà la deuxième fois. XP). Naruto suivait Neji comme s'il visitait la maison pour la première fois, tendu. Au passage, ils croisèrent tous deux le père de Hinata. Neji et lui se prosternèrent pour lui manifester un certain degré de respect. Puis après le tournant, juste devant la porte coulissante de la chambre de Neji, ils tombèrent sur Hinata elle-même.

-Hi.. Hinata-sama, bonjour.

-Bonjour Neji-san.

Elle se mit soudain à rougir en remarquant qu'il n'était pas revenu seul.

-Oh! Naruto-kun! Tu es là? Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici?

-Je...

-C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir pour nous entraîner ensemble.

Neji semblait avoir déjà préparé quoi lui dire au cas où elle demanderait. Naruto les regarda sans savoir quoi dire. Hinata se retourna sur Naruto pour avoir confirmation.

-O-Oui.. Enfin, si je dérange...

-Nan, nan! Je demandais juste! Pardon, j'ai été indiscrète. Je vous laisse. Peut-être à plus tard, Neji-san. Toi aussi, Naruto-kun!

Elle repartit en courant, trop tendue de rester très proche de Naruto. Celui-ci, s'assurant qu'elle s'était assez éloignée, il regarda Neji.

-Elle a deviné, tu crois? Je veux dire.. Pour nous deux...

-Non, je ne pense pas. Mais j'espère. J'aimerais qu'elle ne découvre notre secret que quand nous serons officiellement ensemble. Au fait, tu n'as toujours pas fait ton choix?

-Non, je l'ai déjà dit à Sasuke tout à l'heure.

-Et c'est ça qui te perturbe depuis ce matin?

-Non, y'a rien qui me perturbe! Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça!

-Tu vois! Tu es sur les nerfs.

Il se rapprocha de Naruto et lui mordût innocemment le lobe de l'oreille.

-Si c'est comme ça, je te laisserai le droit de déverser tout ton stress et ta haine en moi...

Neji ouvrit la porte coulissante. Naruto comprit son sous-entendu et s'empara des lèvres de son amant de la journée. Il poussa Neji jusque dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui, sans se détacher de lui. Il romput le baiser et bouscula Neji sur le futon*.

*Lit traditionnel japonais à même le sol.

Neji se retrouva ainsi allongé sur le dos, se tenant redressé sur les coudes. Il commença à rougir en voyant Naruto se rapprocher lentement à quatre pattes.

-Je vais te prouver que rien ne peut me pertuber à part toi.

-Alors c'était pas Sasuke qui te perturbait...

-Nan.

Naruto répondait entre chaque caresse ou baiser qu'il offrait à Neji tandis que lui posait les questions entre chaque soupir.

-Tu es sûr..?

-Oui.

-C'est moi qui te mettait dans cet état?

Agacé, Naruto leva son visage à hauteur de Neji.

-T'as pas fini? Je suis avec toi, là. Alors arrête de mêler Sasuke à notre conversation. Compris?

-Je m'inquiète, c'est normal. Je te trouve bizarre aujourd'hui, je me demande juste qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé pour que tu sois irrité comme ça.

-J'étais pas en colère avant que tu viennes foutre ton grain de sel! Mêle-toi un peu de tes affaires, je ne t'ai rien demandé! Si tu ne comprends pas, ne cherche pas à savoir! C'est tout ce que je te demande!

Neji baissa les yeux. Naruto se calma.

-Excuse-moi.. Je voulais pas crier.. T'as raison, je me suis disputé avec Sasuke...

-Tu veux en parler?

-Nan...

-Tu veux que je te laisse seul un moment?

-Nan...

Naruto approcha lentement un peu plus son visage de Neji qui rougit de plus belle. Naruto se fit plus doux et aimant que précédemment, ce qui rassura Neji. Naruto embrassa Neji tout en lui retirant sa chemise. Il attrapa ensuite les mains de Neji et le plaqua au sol. Il se retrouva ainsi sur lui.

Une série de caresses s'ensuivit. Naruto soufflait dans l'oreille de Neji quelques mots doux, ce qui l'excita. Naruto plongea sa tête dans le creux du cou de son amant en le couvrant de baisers plus ou moins papillons. Il descendit ainsi tout le long du torse légèrement musclé de Neji. Naruto sentait le corps de Neji frissonner sous ses baisers.

Mais alors que Naruto allait se déshabiller à son tour, son ventre se mit à gargouiller.

-Dis, Neji! Et si on allait manger chez Ichiraku? Si je suis pas rassasié, je vaux rien au lit!

Neji et Naruto laissèrent s'échapper un rire. Naruto aida Neji à se relever puis ils gardèrent leurs mains liées jusque chez Ichiraku, vu qu'ils n'ont croisé personne.

-Deux bols de râmen, boo-chan!

-Ah, Naruto! Tiens? Tu es venu accompagné?

Avant qu'Ichiraku ne s'en rende compte, Naruto lâcha la main de Neji pour passer la sienne derrière le crâne.

-Euh oui! C'est Neji, un ami à moi!

-Pour les râmen, tu vas devoir patienter un peu.

-Pourquoi?

-Je n'ai plus d'ingrédients pour l'instant. J'attend la livraison.

-Ah, je vois. Tu as envoyé nee-chan pour les ramener.

-Oui, elle ne devrait plus tarder.. Tiens! La voilà!

Elle rentra avec deux gros sacs sur une charette. Elle sourit à Naruto qui lui renvoya.

-Bonjour, Naruto! Comment tu vas?

-Super! J'attendais justement que tu reviennes pour pouvoir manger!

-Ah ha! Je m'y attendais. Tiens, too-san. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

-Merci.

En attendant l'arrivée des ramen, Naruto reconcentra son attention sur Neji.

-Je vais me remplir la panse, on se baladera pour digérer; ensuite, on reprend où on en était. D'accord?

-La question ne se pose même pas...

Neji vola un vif baiser à Naruto qui se tourna ensuite par réflexe vers Ichiraku et sa fille. Ils étaient trop occupés à cuisiner pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Naruto redirigea son regard vers Neji pour lui chuchoter que personne ne devait être au courant de leur relation. Et c'était aussi valable pour Sasuke.

-Pardon, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

-Voilà vos râmen! Régalez-vous!

Naruto attrapa des baguettes, les sectionna en souriant.

-Ittadakimasu!

Il engouffra ses râmen aux côtés d'un Neji qui prenait tout son temps.

-Gochisô-sama! T'as pas encore fini, Neji?

-Moi, je mange. Je n'ingurgite pas comme certains...

Ichiraku éclata de rire. Personne d'autre à Konoha n'était capable de manger ses râmen aussi vite. Pour faire plaisir à Naruto, Neji se dépêcha de terminer son bol. Ils sortirent ainsi de table en remerciant Ichiraku pour le repas.

Dans la rue, Neji utilisa son Byakugan pour vérifier que personne de leur entourage ne les voit ensemble.

-Il y a Sakura chez les fleuristes Yamanaka; Chôji et Shikamaru au restaurant de Yakiniku*; Shino, Kiba et Hinata-sama s'entraînent avec Kurenai-sensei dans la forêt; Gai-sensei, Lee et Tenten sont chez eux... Hum...

*Barbecue japonais où l'on cuit directement ses aliments sur la table (Tel une fondue bourguignonne)

"Ne me dis pas que t'es resté chez moi.. Sasuke..." se dit Naruto.

-Sasuke... Il est avec Kakashi-sensei...

"Ouf"

-Et alors? Au moins, il ne sera pas dans nos pattes de la journée. On pourra être tranquille.

-Oui, ça c'est sûr. Et peut-être pas que pour la journée...

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Neji désactiva son Byakugan et regarda Naruto avec un sourire victorieux.

-Ils sont chez Sasuke... Et ils ont l'air d'être devenus très intimes...

*+*+A suivre*+*+

Xx Katsunarusasu xX

N'oubliez pas vos comm' n.n Merci d'avance!!

Sasu: T_T Tu deviens aussi entêtée que Nanarusasu...

Katsu: éé Comment ça?

Sasu: n.n Reviews please!! T_T T'es comme elle à toujours vouloir qu'on te félicite pour tes fics.

Katsu: O.Q Bah quoi? J'ai le droit de savoir si on les lit et si on les aime! Je vois pas l'intérêt de continuer de mettre mes fics sur un blog si tout le monde s'en fout!

Sasu: #cogite, le regard fuyant, une main devant la bouche# Hmm... C'est vrai qu'il y a des sauvages sur cette Terre...

Katsu: Tu me comprends enfin!! n.n Merci!! #saute dans les bras de Sasuke qui ne s'y attendait pas#

Naruto arrive en trombe et leur saute dessus.

Naru: n.n Vous étiez là! Je vous cherchais!

Katsu: O.Q Au secours, je suis en sandwich..!


	3. chap 3

**Fais un choix (NaruSasu, NaruNeji) chap 3**

Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

-Sasuke... Et Kakashi-sensei? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "intimes"?

-Je vais pas te faire un dessin!

-Tu mens! Il serait incapable de faire une chose pareille!

-Et pourquoi pas?

-Il est fou amoureux de moi! Il n'irait jamais vers quelqu'un d'autre! Et puis qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne mens pas? Je ne peux pas savoir s'il est avec quelqu'un en ce moment! Tu profites de ton Byakugan pour me raconter des âneries!

-...

-Je te pardonne si tu viens chez moi, ce soir...

Neji rougit et hocha la tête.

Sur le chemin, Neji resta silencieux. Naruto semblait l'ignorer.

-N... Naruto...

-Hm...?

-... Je te demande pardon... Pour ce que je t'ai dit... Je voulais pas te mettre en colère...

-... C'est bon...

Naruto était agaçé. Neji le voyait bien alors il cherchait quelque chose à dire afin de ne plus y penser.

-Tu as entendu la rumeur qui court en ce moment?

-Laquelle?

-Il paraît que Gaara sort avec Sakura.

-Ah... ça...

-Tu as entendu, toi aussi?

-Ouais...

-Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse? C'est pas mes oignons.

-Ben... Avant, tu

-C'était avant, comme tu dis. J'en ai plus rien à faire d'elle.

Blanc. Brisé par Naruto.

-... Tu me mens pas, hein..?

-ô.ô ?

-Sasuke... Il n'était pas avec Kakashi-sensei...?

Neji resta muet un court instant.

-Non.

-Merci.

Neji baissa les yeux. #J'aurais pas dû lui dire ça. Je l'ai profondément blessé...#

-On est bientôt chez moi. Tu veux toujours venir?

-Hm...

-Je prends ça pour un "oui". #Il s'en veut encore pour tout à l'heure, ça se voit.#

Naruto annula le camouflage de la clé qui se trouvait sur la terrasse, la ramassa et revint auprès de Neji qui attendait à côté de la porte.

-Tu n'avais pas ta clé sur toi?

-Nan.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Pour rien.

-...

Naruto ouvrit et laissa Neji entrer le premier. Il se déchaussa pendant que Naruto refermait la porte.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire de faire comme chez toi...

-Non, t'inquiète pas pour ça.

-Tu veux boire un truc?

-^^ Si tu me laisse vérifier la date de péromption de tes boissons, je veux bien!

-Grrrr...

Neji rit doucement. Naruto sourit et partit en direction de la cuisine.

-Allez. Viens vérifier par toi-même.

Tandis que Naruto cherchait des verres dans les placards en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, Neji ouvrit le frigo et examina chaque boisson.

-Alors.. Cola, c'est bon... Oasis, c'est bon euh... Non, j'ai rien dit: Poubelle... O.O Schwepess?! Mais c'est alcoolisé!

-C'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Kakashi-sensei quand il vient.

-C'est quand la dernière fois qu'il est venu ici?

-Un an, à peu près. Depuis que je sors avec vous deux.

-Donc j'ai pas besoin de regarder la date: Poubelle...

-O.O Attends!! Si ça se trouve, c'est encore bon!

-C'est encore bon, oui. Mais Kakashi-sensei ne sera plus là pour en boire...

-...

Neji n'avait pas tort. Kakashi ne venait plus voir Naruto depuis que celui-ci a découvert son penchant pour les garçons. Cela fait un an, maintenant. Naruto avait presque 14 ans, maintenant. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être en avance sur son âge... La team Kakashi a été dissoute depuis lors. Quant à Neji, il fait toujours partie de la team Gai seulement ils n'ont pas de missions depuis un moment (Peut-être même pour un moment). Au moins, comme ça, on peut passer plus de temps ensemble. Quand il est en mission, je reste avec Sasuke... Je ne lui ai jamais dit mais il doit bien s'en douter...

-Naruto? Tu m'entends?

-ô.ô Hein? Euh.. Oui..?

-n.n Je prends la bouteille d'eau finalement. n.n' Je voulais prendre ton jus de pêche mais j'étais un peu septique en voyant la tête qu'il avait..!

-n.n Je ferais les courses demain pour te faire plaisir.

-C'est pas que pour moi. C'est aussi pour toi. Tu ferais mieux de surveiller les dates plus souvent avant de te servir. n.n T'es tombé si souvent malade à cause de ça.

-Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.

-Je t'aime, c'est normal.

Cette phrase eût un effet à retardement sur Naruto: Il captura les lèvres de Neji en aggripant chaque côté de la ceinture de celui-ci pour le garder contre lui. Neji prit part au baiser. Naruto ne semblait plus vouloir lâcher Neji jusqu'à ce que Neji émit un gémissement. Naruto romput leur baiser. Neji reprit son souffle.

-J'ai terriblement soif. n.n On remet ça à plus tard, ok?

Naruto répondit par un hochement de tête et alla s'installer sur le canapé. Il fit le service.

-n.n Merci, Naru!

-De rien, Neji!

Naruto se servit à son tour et commença à boire, tout comme Neji.

Neji finit avant lui et regarda son verre, tête baissée.

-... Naru?

-Mmh?

-... Est-ce que tu... tu aimes Sasuke... plus que moi?

Naruto se retint de crâcher son eau. Il essaya de l'avaler puis se mit à tousser. Il se tourna vers Neji, sourcils fronçés.

-èé Combien de fois je vais devoir te répéter dans la même journée que je vous aime autant l'un que l'autre?!... O.O Neji... Tu...

Ses poings resserrés sur ses genoux, Neji pleurait silencieusement.

-Neji... Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Tu

-Excuse-moi, Naruto mais... Cet après-midi... Tu semblais vraiment inquiet à son sujet... Alors, j'ai pensé que... Que tu le préfèrais, lui, à moi...

-éè Neji... Je...

Naruto détourna son regard triste de Neji.

-J'aime autant Sasuke que je t'aime toi. Je n'ai aucune préférence. Je... Je n'arriverai jamais à faire un choix. Si je choisis, l'un de vous deux va forcément souffrir de la séparation.

Neji n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Au contraire: Il avait beau les essuyer, ses larmes débordaient toujours plus. Il eût soudain un hoquet surpris: Naruto venait de le prendre dans ses bras.

Naruto souffla dans son oreille.

-Je ne suis qu'un bon à rien... Je ne suis bon qu'à vous faire souffrir tous les deux...

-Dis pas ça...

-Tu te sens mieux?

-Hm...

-Reprend un verre d'eau. Avec tout ce que t'as évacué en larmes, tu vas te déshydraté n.n.

-Hff... N'importe quoi...

Neji retrouva bien vite le sourire. Naruto aussi.

Seulement, Neji repensa à la clé...

-Pourquoi tu n'avais pas ta clé avec toi aujourd'hui?

-... Parce que.

-Naruto, j'ai pas envie de plaisanter.

-Et moi, j'ai pas envie de m'embrouiller!

-"Qu'on s'embrouille"? Je suppose que ça ne peut avoir qu'un rapport avec Sasuke..?

-...

-Ton silence te trahit. Dis-moi pourquoi il

-Je lui ai laissé la clé.. pour qu'il referme derrière lui en rentrant chez lui...

-Il a passé la nuit avec toi?

-...

-èé Combien de fois vous l'avez fait?

-... Deux

-èé Naruto! On avait dit qu

-Je sais! C'est pour ça que je t'ai invité aujourd'hui! Je pensais pouvoir me faire pardonner de la sorte en te laissant le droit de passer le reste de la journée et la nuit ensemble..! Je... Je voulais pas trahir ta confiance.. Ce... C'était plus fort que moi! J'ai pas pû m'en empêcher..!

-Naruto... èé

Neji se leva et marcha rapidement vers la porte d'entrée.

-éè Neji, attends! Où est-ce que tu vas?

Il s'arrêta devant la porte, la main sur la poignée. Il fixait la poignée tout en répondant à Naruto.

-J'en ai plus qu'assez que tu te veuilles te faire pardonner de ce que tu fais avec Sasuke. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que c'est pas la première fois!!

Il ouvrit la porte violemment et sortit en claquant la porte.

Naruto ne bougea pas. Il ne chercha pas à le rattraper. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, une main ouverte sur la moitié de son visage perplexe.

-Ce ne serait pas... La première fois..?

*+*+A suivre!!*+*+

Xx Katsunarusasu xX

Neji: #s'avance, énervé, vers Sasuke# Où est Katsuki?!

Sasu: #Montrant de son pouce derrière lui, impassible# A son bureau.

Neji: #ouvre en grand la porte avec fracas# Katsuki!!

Katsu: O.O Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Neji: #affichant soudain un regard triste# éè T'es méchante avec moi! J'ai pas eu mon lemooooneeeeuh!! C'est du favoritisme! Pourquoi y'a que Sasuke qui en a eu un?!

Katsu: #agitant ses mains devant elle, un peu désorientée# ^^ Ben euh! Disons que je ne savais plus où le mettre! Mais ne t'en fais pas: Y'en aura un, bientôt! Peut-être même dans le prochain chapitre!

Neji: #les yeux scintillants# C'est vrai?

Katsu: n.n Oui. (Je peux rien lui refuser quand il est comme ça...)


	4. chap 4

Un chapitre deux fois plus long que d'habitude. =.= J'arrivais plus à m'arrêter de taper, l'imagination m'a emporté. n.n J'espère que les fans du couple NaruNeji apprécieront. Bonne lecture n.n  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

**Fais un choix (NaruSasu, NaruNeji) chap 4**

Le soir même après la dispute qu'il a eu avec Neji, Naruto sortit de chez lui dans l'espoir de voir Neji dans les rues de la ville.

Il était déjà 20h passé. Naruto se baladait tranquillement dans les rues du village, tel un zombie, la tête baissée. Le brouhaha dans le village ne parvenait pas aux oreilles du blond, trop distrait. Il ne pensait qu'à Neji et à rien d'autre. Il manqua plusieurs fois de percuter des gens mais il n'y faisait point attention. Il regarda à droite et à gauche: Aucune trace de Neji. Il soupira et s'arrêta en plein milieu.

#Il a dû rester chez lui pour m'éviter, c'est la seule explication.#

Il se décida de faire demi-tour lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

-Narutoooo!

-Oh, Temari! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Konoha?

-Tu verras si tu m'accompagnes au restaurant à côté.

-Il se passe quelque chose?

-Mais viens!

Elle tira Naruto par le bras qui se demandait toujours qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait la mettre de si bonne humeur. Quand ils entrèrent, Temari lâcha Naruto qui resta stupéfait de tout l'attroupement autour d'une grande table.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui, tout sourire.

-Te voilà! On te cherchait!

Shikamaru venait de s'exclamer en faisant de grands signes pour lui dire de se joindre à eux. Naruto marcha lentement en sa direction pour venir s'installer à leur table, entre Shikamaru et Kiba.

Soudain, Gaara se leva avec une coupe de champagne qu'il fit tinter d'une cuillère pour réclamer l'attention.

-Maintenant que tout le monde est là...

Cette phrase a tout de suite tilté dans la tête de Naruto.

#Tout le monde?#

Il balaya la table et ses alentours pour vérifier. Il vit Sasuke, à l'écart, comme à son habitude. Mais pas pour longtemps car Sakura venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se joindre au groupe. Il soupira et s'approcha de Sakura et se pencha entre Hinata et elle, tout en s'appuyant sur les coudes à la table, regardant Gaara qui attendait toujours l'attention.

Naruto ne le regarda pas plus longtemps. Il cherchait à présent Neji. Il ne le vit pas. Naruto, tout à fait innocent, demanda à Hinata où pouvait bien être son cousin.

-Neji-san? Il est pourtant venu avec moi. Il ne doit pas être bien loin. Il a dû sortir prendre l'air. Tu voulais lui parler?

-Non! Je demandais, c'est tout! Neji va tout rater s'il revient pas.

-n.n Il va sûrement arriver à temps.

Naruto sourit à Hinata et regarda de nouveau Gaara.

-C'est bon, je peux continuer? Je ne dérange pas trop?

Tous répondirent à l'unisson.

-Naaaaaan!!

Tous se mirent à rire. Il reprit en souriant.

-Bien. J'ai une importante annonce à faire...

-C'est à propos de Sakura et toi?

Gaara se mit à rougir. Sakura aussi d'ailleurs. Elle rentra ses épaules, la tête baissée pour cacher son visage rougi.

Gaara se renfrogna, toujours rouge.

-C-C'est pas ça!

Tous rigolèrent de leur réaction. Gaara reprit son sérieux.

-Si je vous ai réuni ici aujoud'hui, c'est pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle concernant le village de Suna.

Tous se regardèrent. Gaara continua sur sa lancée.

-Je reviens tout juste du village où j'ai participé à une réunion importante pour la sucession de notre Kazekage. Alors que nous étions perdus, ne sachant que faire, nous entendions comme un bruit de fond. Nous avons alors ouvert la fenêtre de la salle pour savoir de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. A notre grand étonnement, tous les villageois se trouvaient au pied du bâtiment. Je suis resté abasourdi après avoir compris que les villageois, à l'unisson, hurlaient mon nom! Un homme a alors surgi du couloir pour entrer, essoufflé, dans la salle. Il nous a alors annoncé "Tous les villageois se sont réunis pour nous encercler. Ils hurlent tous le nom de Gaara!". Il reprit son souffle et annonça "Ils veulent tous que Gaara soit leur nouveau Kazekage..!".

-O.O QUOOOOI!?

Certains se sont levés à cet instant. Gaara, satisfait de leur réaction, annonça haut et fort.

-Portons un toast au nouveau Kazekage!!

Tous se mirent à hurler en soulevant leur verre de champagne.

-Kampaaaaiiii!

Tous les verres se mirent à tinter les uns aux autres. Naruto fit de même (il avait déjà un verre de champagne).

Soudain, Sakura hoqueta: Gaara venait de passer son bras dans son dos et la tenait par la hanche. Il l'attira vers lui l'embrassa devant tous leurs amis. Kiba et Lee se sont mit à siffler en les voyant.

Naruto et Sasuke se comportaient comme à leur habitude, n'éveillant ainsi aucun soupçon au sujet de leur relation. Naruto, les voyant s'embrasser, sentit son coeur se serrer.

#J'aurais tant aimé être à leur place...#

Sasuke était plutôt de bonne humeur ce soir-là mais il la perdit en voyant le visage déprimé de Naruto. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas s'inquiéter ouvertement devant les autres. Il devait s'y soumettre...

Soudain, Naruto se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Sakura l'aperçu à travers la foule.

-Naruto? Où vas-tu?

Il se retourna en forçant un sourire.

-Je sors juste prendre l'air.

Il sortit ensuite, sous les regards perplexes de ses amis. Sasuke baissa la tête.

Naruto s'appuya de dos contre un mur, les yeux rivés vers le ciel étoilé. Il resta ainsi un long moment quand il entendit une voix qui lui était familière.

-Je te cherchais. Je reviens de chez toi.

Il se tourna lentement en se redressant correctement.

-Neji...

Naruto resta immobile, tête baissée, ne sachant quoi dire pour ne pas de nouveau le blesser. Il hoqueta en sentant des bras le serrer. Neji avait plonger son visage dans le creux du cou de Naruto. Naruto referma ses bras dans le dos de Neji en fermant les yeux.

-Pardonne-moi...

-..?

-... D'être parti comme ça. Je

-C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je ne fais que des bourdes. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'essayais de te les cacher...

-...

-Neji... On devrait se lâcher avant qu

-Je sais, n'en dis pas plus.

Neji déserra son étreinte, laissant Naruto qui recula d'un pas pour ne pas être pris en flagrant-délit de câlin... Naruto redressa son visage vers son amant.

-Tu... T'es d'accord pour... Passer la nuit chez moi..? Je te force pas! C'est juste que...

Naruto fuyait le regard de Neji, comme s'il se sentait honteux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Naruto n'était pas très sûr de lui. Il bafouillait comme s'il invitait un garçon à dormir pour la première fois. (Katsu: Ce chap NaruNeji va finir NejiNaru si ça continue XD) Neji sourit en le voyant.

-C'est d'accord.

-Hein?

-J'accepte ta proposition.

-Vraiment?

Neji lui répondit presque avec un air de dédain; ironique.

-Nan, je plaisante...

-...

Neji et Naruto rentrèrent dans le restaurant, observés par toute la bande. Ino posa la question que tout le monde se posait.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez, tous les deux?

Naruto et Neji répondirent à la suite.

-J'étais parti prendre l'air dans l'allée et j'ai bavardé avec Neji.

-J'étais parti chercher Naruto mais il n'était pas chez lui. Quand je suis revenu, on a bavardé.

-Bon, de toute façon, ça fait rien. Sauf pour Neji: C'est impardonnable. T'as loupé ce que Gaara avait à nous dire.

-Et c'est quoi cette nouvelle alors?

Gaara se leva une nouvelle fois, tout heureux.

-^^ Tu as devant toi, le nouveau Kazekage!

-O.O QUOOOOI!?

Devant la réaction de Neji, tous se mirent à rire. Naruto aussi, ce qui n'échappa pas à Neji qui le regardait du coin de l'oeil en souriant légèrement.

#Je t'aime quand tu ris, Naru.#

Tenten ajouta encore quelque chose à la phrase de Gaara.

-Ah! Et Gaara est officiellement avec notre Sakura n.n!

Neji sourit.

-Omedetogosaimasu n.n

Ils rougirent tout les deux.

- n///n Merci.

La soirée se termina un peu au-delà de minuit. La plupart ne tenait plus debout, trop fatigué. (Katsu: Du moment que ce soit pas à cause de l'alcool. Bah ouais, ils sont mineurs quand même!) Gaara salua le groupe en portant Sakura qui dormait à bout de bras puis repartit. Tout le monde rentrait au compte-gouttes. Devant le restaurant, il ne restait plus que les trois amants...

-Bonne nuit à vous deux.

-n.n Merci, toi aussi!

-A demain, Naru.

-A demain, Sasu!

Sasuke partit le coeur serré mais Naruto ne le vit pas.

Ce soir, son blond appartenait à Neji. Ils allaient passer la nuit ensemble. Ils allaient s'embrasser, se câliner, faire l'amour... Rien que d'y penser, Sasuke en avait mal au coeur. Des larmes menaçaient dans ses yeux mais il se secoua pour effacer toutes pensées qui lui torturaient l'esprit.

Naruto et Neji arrivèrent chez le blond. Ils entrèrent en silence pour ne pas déranger les voisins qui devaient dormir (Katsu: Naruto a beau avoir un appart' trois fois plus grand que son premier, il a toujours des voisins ^^'). Naruto referma à clé après Neji. Celui-ci traversa le couloir de l'appart'.

-Je vais prendre une douche.

-Ok. J'irai aussi. T'as tout ce qu'il faut derrière la porte.

-Je connais. n.n Pas la peine de me le dire.

Naruto en profita pour examiner la chambre, des fois que Sasuke ait oublié quelque chose. Il regarda sous le lit, sur la table de chevet.

Rien. A part le lit que Sasuke avait refait.

Naruto s'assit sur le lit en soupirant, les yeux vers le plafond. Il se laissa tomber en arrière.

#Je ne sais plus comment agir pour ne pas les blesser à tour de rôle. Je ne maîtrise plus la situation comme avant. J'aime Sasuke et j'aime Neji. Je ne peux pas choisir, c'est impossible... Ils me mettent la pression pour que je me décide mais quand vont-ils comprendre que je me joue pas d'eux, que je les aime tous les deux?#

Un nouveau soupir du blond. Il se redressa et repartit dans le couloir où il s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle de bain. Il s'appuya de dos à la porte en écoutant l'eau de la douchette couler.

Neji stoppa finalement l'arrivée d'eau. il sortit de la douche en attrapant une serviette et se sécha rapidement. Il enfila un peignoir et prit une seconde serviette pour sécher ses longs cheveux. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Naruto devant lui.

-T'as fini?

-Oui. Tu peux y aller.

Naruto entra en vitesse et referma aussi vite. Neji continua de se sécher les cheveux en allant dans la chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit en regardant par la fenêtre. Le ciel était encore plus rempli d'étoiles.

Naruto se doucha rapidement et se sécha. Il sortit en peignoir en appelant Neji à travers tout l'appart'.

-Neji! Tu veux un café?

-J'arrive!

Naruto sourit et entra dans la cuisine. Neji arriva cinq minutes plus tard. Il s'installa à table en prenant la tasse que Naruto lui tendait.

-Merci.

Naruto resta silencieux en buvant son café. Il avait l'air d'être ailleurs. Neji le vit et lui fit remarquer.

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Rien. Je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire demain avec Sasuke.

-èé* NarutoooOOO!

-^^' Je plaisante! Je pensais à rien en particulier. Je rêvassais simplement...

#Si je lui dis maintenant ce que j'ai sur le coeur, je vais foutre notre soirée en l'air... Je lui en parlerais peut-être demain.#

Neji finit sa tasse et alla la poser dans l'évier. Naruto posa la sienne à côté avant de se tourner vers Neji.

-n.n Et maintenant, au dodo!

-Parce que tu comptes dormir après un café comme celui-là?

Naruto rit en sortant de la cuisine tout en regardant Neji par dessus son épaule.

-C'est vrai qu'on doit reprendre là où on en était ce matin...

Sasuke ne dormait toujours pas. Il était assis sur son lit, ses jambes ramenées vers lui. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Seul le lampadaire dans la rue éclairait une partie de la chambre.

#Naruto... Combien de temps vais-je devoir attendre avant de pouvoir t'avoir entièrement..? Combien de temps vais-je devoir souffrir..? J'en ai assez de me poser ces mêmes questions...#

Il s'allongea sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il tourna la tête vers son réveil.

01:08...

Il ferma les yeux et finit par trouver le sommeil.  
Au même instant, Neji embrassait Naruto qui le faisait reculer vers le lit.

Naruto se pencha tout en embrassant son amant afin de le forcer à s'allonger. Neji romput le baiser et recula un peu plus sur le lit pour faire de la place à Naruto. Celui monta à quatre pattes sur le lit et reprit les douces lèvres de Neji contre les siennes. Neji passa ses mains sur le torse du blond et fit mine d'explorer cette partie du corps. Accroupis, tous deux entreprirent alors un jeu de caresses. Naruto attrapa le haut des manches du peignoir de Neji près du col et les fit descendre jusqu'aux coudes. Il romput alors le baiser et léchouilla le cou de Neji qui bascula sa tête en arrière, absorbé par les baisers du blond et les mouvements de langues sur sa peau. Naruto se frotta au torse de Neji. Au contact de la peau brûlante de Naruto, Neji commençait à bander. Naruto défit lentement la ceinture du brun et l'allongea. Neji était rouge, les paupière entrouvertes, les bras écartés en L (et L inversé...). Naruto, à genoux au dessus des jambes de Neji, longea le membre gonflé de celui-ci du bout du doigt, ce qui fit gémir Neji. Naruto regarda son amant dans les yeux en continuant son allé-retour.

-Tu veux que je m'occupe de ça..?

-Naruto.. aa.. Contin..nn...

Naruto s'était de nouveau approprié les lèvres du brun en retirant son propre peignoir et en se frottant par la même occasion au membre de son amant.

A présent nus, les deux amants continuaient leurs caresses et leurs baisers. Naruto fit glisser sa main dangereusement vers le membre toujours durci de Neji. Ce dernier se cambra légèrement tout en soupirant en sentant la main du blond masser son membre. Il se cambra plus en sentant la langue de Naruto s'enrouler tout autour. Neji aggripa les draps. Sa respiration se fit alors bruyante et haletante, gémissant le nom de son amant. Naruto sentait que Neji allait jouïr dans les quelques secondes.

-Naruto.. Laisse-moi..aa.. Retire ta maAAA..!

(Katsuki: - - Trop tard...)

Naruto ne s'était pas exécuté, énervant Neji. Naruto n'en fit rien.

Neji se releva finalement, forçant le blond à se relever de dessus son brun. Neji et Naruto échangèrent finalement les places: Neji était à genoux au dessus de Naruto qui, lui, était allongé. Neji vint arracher un baiser à Naruto qui en quémandait déjà un autre.

Tout en savourant son baiser, Naruto reprit ses caresses en longeant la colonne de Neji pour arriver sur ses fesses. Naruto se déhancha légèrement sous Neji pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête. Neji le comprit vite et prit en bouche deux doigts de Naruto qu'il lécha suavement. Quand il eut fini, Naruto ramena ses mains vers les fesses et pénètra un tout premier doigt en douceur, ce qui n'empêcha pas Neji de retenir une plainte dans le fond de sa gorge. Naruto fit pénétrer un second doigt tout en continuer d'onduler le premier et d'embrasser Neji en même temps. Neji se déhanchait de temps en temps pour aider Naruto dans sa manoeuvre.

Neji sentit alors une rigidité contre son ventre. Il n'eut aucun mal pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

-Ne.. Neji... Je

-C'est bon.. Je suis prêt.

Naruto retira ses doigts de l'intimité du brun et allongea Neji, passant au dessus de lui.

Naruto ne pût tenir plus longtemps. Il prit sa virilité en main et s'introduit en Neji, lui arrachant au passage un cri de plaisir. Neji entoura le bassin du blond de ses jambes et ses épaules de ses bras. Naruto se déhanchait lentement, s'introduisant toujours un peu plus dans l'intimité du brun qui étouffait ses cris dans le creux entre l'épaule gauche du blond et son cou, le mordant doucement. Naruto poussait des râles de bien-être en se hanchant un peu plus vite.

Les forces ne tardèrent pas à l'abandonner en même temps qu'il se libérait dans l'intimité de son amant. Neji, essouflé, se détacha du blond qui s'allongea sur lui. Incapable de bouger, prit par la fatigue, il dû se résoudre à ne pas se retirer de l'intimité de Neji.

Ce qui ne dérangeait pas pour le moins le brun, trop fatigué lui aussi de bouger.

-Si ça t'ennuie pas, on va rester comme ça encore un moment...

-Pas grave...

Le sommeil les emporta finalement.

*+*+A suivre*+*+

Xx Katsunarusasu xX

Neji: Super, la position pour dormir...

Katsu: n.n Je sais, je sais...

Naru: Quand est-ce que je vais avec Sasuke?

Katsu: Le lendemain. Dans le prochain chapitre, quoi.

Naru: Ouais! Je vais revoir mon Sasu!!


	5. chap 5

Encore un peu de NaruNeji pour les fans mais le reste du chap sera donc du NaruSasu. Bonne lecture n.n

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

**Fais un choix (NaruSasu, NaruNeji) chap 5**

Neji gémit en se réveillant. Il ouvrit les yeux en tournant sa tête vers sa gauche: Naruto dormait à poings fermés. Il sourit en le voyant puis s'étira. Soudain, quelque chose l'enlaça autour du bassin.

-'Jour, Neji... Ca fait combien de temps que t'es réveillé?

-A peine quelques secondes. Je vais préparer les p'tits déj'...

Naruto resserra plus son emprise sur lui. Neji se retourna vers lui, le regard interrogateur. Naruto le fixait d'un air boudeur.

-Reste un peu.. On est pas pressé...

Neji se réinstalla plus correctement dans le lit à côté de son amant et se blottit contre lui. Naruto soupira de bien-être en l'enlaçant dans le bas du dos. Il posa un baiser sur le haut du crâne du brun avant que celui-ci n'en réclame un vrai. Ils s'embrassèrent du bout des lèvres une fois. Neji en quémanda un second plus approfondi qu'il n'eût aucun mal à avoir.

Ils restèrent ainsi cinq minutes avant de passer aux choses sérieuses...

Naruto passa au-dessus de Neji en repossédant ses lèvres. Ils carressèrent mutuellement leur corps nus. Naruto déposa quelques baisers dans le cou que son amant lui offrait. Celui-ci se déhanchait légèrement par moment, ce qui eût pour effet d'accélérer l'excitation du blond qui ne cachait pas quelques gémissements.

Naruto fit frôler sa main sur la cuisse de Neji pour la remonter vers le dessous du genou. Il posa la jambe de Neji sur son épaule en rompant le baiser pour humifier ses doigts, tout en caressant les côtes du brun qui se préparait déjà mentalement à retenir ses cris quand Naruto le pénétrera.

Neji soupira en sentant Naruto introduire son doigt en lui. Naruto ondula son doigt, ce qui fit frémir Neji. Il en introduit un second et continua. Le brun se laissa envahir par cette sensation jusqu'à sentir le membre durci du blond contre ses fesses.

Le blond retira ses doigts en douceur et passa la seconde jambe de son amant sur son autre épaule et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Naruto romput le baiser pour pénétrer dans l'intimité de Neji qui ne pût retenir un premier râle de plaisir. Un râle que Naruto interromput d'un baiser. Naruto débuta quelques déhanchés qui faisaient soupirer Neji; Des soupirs qui se perdaient dans leur baiser qui se stoppait par moment pour reprendre leur respiration.

Ce qui permit à Neji de placer quelques mots.

-Aa! Naru..to!.. nn.. aA! Accélère.. nn...

Naruto s'imagina un fragment de seconde avec Sasuke, la veille au matin. Il ferma les yeux et se reprit. Il obéit à Neji progressivement. Il imprima par la même occasion la même cadence sur le membre tendu de Neji. Celui-ci s'était cambré et ne pouvait retenir plus longtemps ses râles de plaisir trop intenses.

Naruto finit par jouir en Neji avant de se retirer pour rejoindre le brun sur le côté, tous deux épuisés. Naruto reprit sa respiration, tout comme Neji qui se mit soudain à rire. Naruto le regarda en se demandant qu'est-ce qui pouvait le faire rire dans un moment pareil.

-Ben dis donc! Ha! Tu chômes pas, le matin!

-n.n

-Par contre, tu as gagné: C'est toi qui vas préparé les p'tits déj'! J'ai plus la force de bouger...

-u.u J'aurais dû me retenir...

Neji pouffa de rire et posa ses douces lèvres sur le front de Naruto.

-Arrête de râler et va préparer, je meurs de faim!

-Ca va, ça va!

-n.n

Il se leva en enfilant un boxer et sortit de la chambre d'un pas lent. Neji perdit peu à peu son sourire et fixa le plafond.

#Naruto... Ne fais pas de folies avec Sasuke dans mon dos en disant que tu l'aimes autant que moi...#

A la grande surprise de Neji, Naruto apporta les p'tits déj' dans la chambre sur un plateau.

-O.O!! C'est jour de fête ou quoi?

-Je préfère rester au lit le plus longtemps possible avec toi alors j'ai tout ramené.

Naruto rejoignit Neji dans le lit et posa le plateau en plein milieu du lit.

-Ittadakimasu!

-n.n Laisse-m'en quand même un peu, le morphale!

Tout en dévorant un bol de râmen et un verre de lait, Naruto tendit une bol de thé et un dango.

-Tiens, ça c'est pour toi.

-C'est tout?

-C'est tout ce qui restait de bon...

-"Bon" dans le sens...

-Pas périmé.

-Je vois...

-Je ferais les courses avant midi avec Sasuke.

-...

-éè Pardon! Je voulais pas te

-C'est bon, Naruto.

-éè ...

La tension se faisait sentir. Naruto et Neji ne dirent plus rien de tout le repas.

A la fin, Naruto débarrassa le plateau et emmena le tout à la cuisine. Il revint dans la chambre et s'habilla. Neji fit de même sans rien dire. Une fois prêt avant Naruto, Neji sortit de la pièce.

-J'y vais. A demain.

-...

Il traversa le couloir et le salon pour se tenir devant la porte de sortie. Il entendit soudain des pas venir dans sa direction; Des pas pressés.

-Neji, attend!

Il ne bougea pas. Il sentit alors des bras l'enlacer autour du bassin. Dans son dos, Naruto posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun.

-Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir parlé de Sasuke. Je ne le ferai plus en ta présence. C'est dur pour vous deux et je le sais. Je

-Naruto, lâche-moi...

-Quoi?

-Lâche-moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?

-Va rejoindre Sasuke. Tu es avec lui aujourd'hui alors lâche-moi.

-...

Naruto baissa les yeux. Il déserra son étreinte et laissa Neji partir. Il resta un moment dans le hall d'entrée avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour terminer de s'habiller. Il ressortit peu de temps après.

D'un pas décidé, il se rendit chez Sasuke. Il arriva sur le pas de la porte et frappa doucement. Il entendit un "J'arrive" qui l'encouragea à attendre encore un peu.

Il entendit ensuite une clé tourner dans le verrou. La porte s'ouvrit.

Naruto fut accueilli par un Sasuke comateux et torse-nu, seulement vêtu de son bermuda blanc.

-Désolé. Je te réveille?

-Pas grave. 'Faut bien que je me réveille un jour...

Sasuke n'était pas du matin. Il s'attardait toujours au chaud dans un lit.

Naruto prit Sasuke par la taille et posa ses lèvres sur le front du brun.

-Bonjour, Sasuke...

Le brun sourit. Lorsque le blond s'écarta du front de son amant, celui-ci donna un vif baiser sur les lèvres de Naruto. Il s'écarta rapidement pour le regarder.

-Bonjour, Naruto. Viens, entre. On va pas rester dans l'entrée.

Il fit signe au blond d'entrer avec un doux sourire. Il referma derrière lui et le regarda s'éloigner dans l'entrée.

-T'as mangé?

-Ouais, t'en fais pas pour ça.

-Avec Neji?

-...

-Tu peux me le dire, je le sais.

-... Oui...

-Tu sais, je vais pas faire la tête parce que t'as un autre amant que moi.

Naruto sourit tristement en regardant ailleurs.

-Tu es si différent de lui.

-De Neji?

-Oui.

-En quoi?

-Rien d'important.

Naruto regarda Sasuke dans les yeux avec une mine boudeuse.

-Je peux te prendre dans mes bras?

Sasuke, attendri, sourit en se collant à son blond.

-Tu sais que tu peux bien plus...

Le blond baissa les yeux, presque gêné. Il semblait mal à l'aise en présence de ses amants depuis quelques temps.

-Moui, je sais. Je demandais juste.

Il risqua un regard vers son ex-équipier puis se rapprocha de son visage pour venir s'emparer de ses lèvres sucrées. Il posa délicatement ses mains dans le bas du dos du brun tandis que sa langue se bataillait gentillement avec sa jumelle.

Naruto soupirait intérieurement de bien-être en sachant qu'il réussissait enfin pour la première fois depuis un moment déjà à embrasser son brun sans arrières-pensées; Sans penser à Neji et au mal qu'il pouvait lui causer en entretenant une autre relation similaire avec l'Uchiha.

C'était de même dans le cas contraire: Quand il était avec Neji et pensait à Sasuke.

Naruto fit reculer son brun dans son salon; Un salon au décor de maison traditionnelle japonaise, très modeste mais joliment orné de meubles en chêne; De vieux meubles appartenant à la demeure familliale où Sasuke a vécu une grande partie de son enfance.

Naruto adorait cette pièce de la maison. Il se disait toujours qu'elle reflétait parfaitement la personnalité de Sasuke. A savoir, il était très attaché à son passé; Un passé certe douloureux mais il lui était très précieux.

Le blond fit s'asseoir son brun sur le grand canapé dont la couleur était en parfaite harmonie avec les meubles anciens. Le corps clair et semi-dévêtu de l'Uchiha contrastait fortement avec le canapé.

Assis, ses bras longeant chaque côté de l'appui-tête, Sasuke avait le coeur qui palpitait. Savoir que son blond lui appartenait toute la journée le rendait encore plus aimant et avide de caresses. Il vit le blond retirer son blouson puis le laisser tomber sur le sol en parquet.

Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, presque accroupi, ses jambes repliées, ses pieds dans le vide.

Il réembrassa son beau brun aussi farouchement que précédemment, faisant gémir le brun.

Naruto adorait ce genre de baiser, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au brun. C'était même tout le contraire.

Naruto faufila ses mains sur le torse imberbe et brûlant qui lui était offert, effleurant quelques endroits bien distincts; Zones sensibles de l'Uchiha. Naruto sentit quelque chose de dûr faire apparition entre lui et le brun, ce qui coupa court au baiser.

C'était chez le brun.

Sasuke émit un gémissement et regarda son blond, ses yeux embués par le plaisir.

Un silence s'était installé.

Sasuke, encore étourdi, regarda Naruto; Perplexe. Naruto baissa les yeux.

-Sasuke. Prends-moi.

*+*+A suivre!!*+*+

Xx Katsunarusasu xX

Minato: Mon pauvre fiston... Se sacrifier de la sorte... C'EST INDIGNE D'UN UZUMAKI!!

Katsu: #donnant un violent coup de pied à Minato# èé Y'A PAS DE SACRIFICE ALORS DEGAGE!!

Sasu: Je croyais que j'allais jamais être seme dans cette fic. n.n Ouf! Ca me rassure.

Katsu: #sourire de vainqueur# A HA! Qui te dit que tu vas l'être?

Sasu: O.Q Merde! J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

Itachi: Et moi? J'apparais quand?

Katsu: n.n Jamais.

Itachi: O.Q #se jetant sur son frère, les bras grands ouverts# Touto-kun!

Sasu: #faisant de même# Nii-san

Katsu: T___T Ils sont vraiment gaga, ça fait pitié...

Sai: ^_^ Et moi? Quand est-ce que je viens m'incruster dans la fic?

ItaSasuNaru: O.O

Katsu: #nette et précise# Jamais.

Sai: ^_^ Cool. J'aurais pas à coucher avec un de ces demeurés.

ItaSasuNaru: #regard assassin# ==

Neji: Vivement mon retour...


	6. chap 6

**Fais un choix chap 6**

-Sasuke. Prends-moi.

Sasuke regarda Naruto avec stupéfaction. Un petit rire nerveux lui échappa.

-Tu.. Tu plaisantes? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de dire ça?

Son visage redevint progressivement plus sérieux en regardant le visage baissé de son blond. Ses yeux azurs semblaient lui prouver une chose: Naruto était sincère.

-Ce n'est pas un caprice, Sasuke. Ce n'est pas non plus histoire d'être Uke au moins une fois dans ma vie. Je veux vraiment connaître cette sensation. La sensation d'être aimé, d'appartenir à quelqu'un comme vous m'appartenez...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Naruto..?

Le blond passa son bras sur le visage en reniflant.

-Je sais plus..! Je suis perdu..!

Il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes devant un Sasuke dans la confusion et l'incompréhension. Il prit Naruto contre lui en le berçant doucement.

Naruto voulait devenir Uke. Pourquoi? Quelque chose avait dû se passer avec Neji.

C'est ce que se disait le brun.

Naruto se calma un peu. Il regarda Sasuke comme si rien ne s'était passé. Seul ses yeux rougis laissaient une trace.

-Sasuke? Tu veux bien venir faire les courses avec moi? J'ai plus rien ni à boire ni à manger.

-Je t'aurais pas laissé partir comme ça, de toute façon.

Naruto se leva pour aller chercher son blouson qui jouait les serpières sur le parquet du salon en attendant que Sasuke terminait de s'habiller. Il patienta à l'extérieur en sortant sa grenouille pour compter sa monnaie.

-50..100..120..220..350..500..540..630... 630 Ryôs. J'ai tout juste de quoi acheter trois râmens instantanés et deux bouteilles d'eau...

-Toi aussi, t'es en panne sèche?

Sasuke l'avait rejoint.

-Quand est-ce qu'on va nous remettre dans une équipe? Quand on sera à la limite de mourir de faim?

-Dans trois jours...

-C'est vrai?!

-Oui... D'ici trois jours, on sera morts de faim...

-T___T J'adore ta façon de me remonter le moral...

Sasuke hocha les épaules.

-Désolé...

Naruto commença à marcher en se trémoussant.

-n.n Je vais m'acheter des râmens!

-Equilibre un peu. Tu peux pas manger autre chose?

-^^ Nan.

-Si t'achètes des râmens, t'auras pas de Sasuke au déssert!

-O.Q Ku!? T'es méchant avec moi!

-u.u Je suis juste, pas méchant.

-n.n Je te crois.

C'est ainsi qu'il sourit, donnant envie au brun de venir le prendre contre lui. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire après avoir raccourci la distance qui les séparaient. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe en souriant. Naruto rit sur le coup et sourit amoureusement au brun lorsque celui-ci se détacha de lui.

Sasuke passa ensuite son bras autour des épaules du blond pour le coller à lui, joue contre joue.

-Attention, je surveille tes achats.

-éè Bouhou!

-Tu verras, tu me remercieras plus tard.

-Je te remercierai en rentrant comme il se doit!

-O//O T'as la pêche à ce que je vois! T'es pas trop fatigué de ta nuit avec Neji?

-^___^ Je récupère vite, tu le sais!

Sasuke devenut d'un coup un peu gêné.

-... Naruto... sans vouloir être indiscret... vous l'avez fait combien de fois..?

Surpris de la question, Naruto ne dit d'abord rien.

-... Deux fois... Pour me faire pardonner d'hier matin...

-C'est de ma faute, tout ça...

-Je suis tout autant responsable que toi. Alors... ne te crois pas le seul fautif.

Sentant que la situation tournait au désastre, Naruto changea de sujet.

-Bon! On va les faire ces courses, oui ou non?

-Ouais.

Ils firent route ensemble, sans se soucier des autres; sans se soucier que quelqu'un de leur entourage les voit ensemble mais surtout les voit bien s'entendre.

L'épicerie du coin était enfin à portée de main quand, soudain, Sasuke s'arrêta. Il était comme pétrifié. Naruto ne le vit pas, trop occupé à se remémorer ce qu'il allait devoir s'acheter. Il le remarqua enfin et se retourna vers son amant en s'interrogeant.

-Sasuke?

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il fixait toujours un point bien précis devant lui.

Naruto suivit alors sa trajectoire pour tomber sur l'objet qui sucitait l'anxiété chez son partenaire. Il écarquilla les yeux, bouche-bée, pétrifié à son tour.

Un homme se tenait là, à l'entrée de l'épicerie, un bras encombré d'un paquet de courses. Il regardait sévèrement les deux jeunes garçons de son unique oeil noir.

Le blond articula difficilement, paralysé.

-Kakashi-sensei...

L'homme aux cheveux gris, malgré son jeune âge, baissa étonnement le regard puis ferma son oeil en fronçant les sourcils. Il se retourna et partit en les ignorant totalement.

Le blond cligna des yeux, surpris de cette réaction presque contradictoire. Il se retourna à nouveau vers son amant qui avait baissé les yeux à son tour.

#Sasuke..?#

*+*+A suivre*+*+

Sasu: #à deux doigts de péter un câble# C'était quoi ce chapitre à la con? Il s'est rien passé entre Naru et moi!

Katsu: ^^' Désolé, j'avais pas prévu ce qui allait se passer dans ce chapitre. C'est venu comme ça et voilà.

Naru: #idem que son Sasuke# Et puis tu t'es pas foulé! C'est le chapitre le plus court que t'ais fait jusqu'à ce jour!

Katsu: T___T Bon, c'est bon! Combien de fois je vais devoir vous dire que je suis désolé?

SasuNaru: CINQ FOIS!

Katsu: O.o?! Pourquoi cinq?

SasuNaru: PARCE QUE C'EST LE NOMBRE DE CHAPITRES DE CETTE FIC QUI SOIENT COURTS!!

Katsu: èé ARRÊTEZ DE RÂLER OU C'EST UNE DEATHFIC QUI VOUS ATTEND!!

SasuNaru: #silence# O.Q

Katsu: n.n Enfin un peu de calme. Comm' please!


	7. chap 7

**Fais un choix chap 7**

Naruto ne comprenait pas. Il s'avança vers Sasuke.

-Sasuke? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Le brun reprit ses esprits et rassura le blond d'un sourire.

-C'est rien. Allons faire les courses, plutôt.

-Oui!

Une heure plus tard, les deux amants retournèrent chez Sasuke. Le brun prit soin de ranger les aliments du blond au frigo en attendant qu'il ne rentre chez lui.

Quand il eût tout rangé, il chercha son blond des yeux mais il n'était plus dans la cuisine. Il en sortit et le chercha dans le salon.

Rien.

Il l'appella alors depuis le salon. Toujours rien.

Il avança dans le couloir en direction de sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Naruto endormi sur son lit, semi-dévêtu: Son blouson orange ouvert, son T-shirt noir froissé dévoilant la zone entourant son nombril, son pantalon assez descendu pour dévoiler ses hanches. Sur son visage angélique, sa bouche entrouverte laissait s'échapper des petits murmures.

-Sasu.. ke...

Le brun s'attendrit à cette vue. Il s'avança doucement vers lui et se pencha au dessus. Il rapprocha son visage et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

Soudain, les bras du blond passèrent autour de son cou, l'obligeant à continuer de l'embrasser. Il se prit au jeu et se batailla avec la langue étonnement lente et sensuelle de Naruto. Celui-ci laissa son brun diriger le baiser, tout en gémissant. Le brun passa son corps par dessus le blond, le chevauchant pour mieux profiter. Les mains du blond prirent alors une autre direction: Elles glissèrent lentement, comme pour ne pas se faire remarquer, le long du dos de l'Uchiha. Elles le contournèrent une fois vers le bas puis se stationnèrent sur les côtés, maintenant les hanches du brun. Naruto se cambra légèrement contre le brun, perdant un gémissement dans le baiser passionnel que lui faisait savourer son amant. Il se déhancha une fois encore contre la dûreté de Sasuke qui poussa un râle en quittant ses lèvres pulpeuses.

-Naruto... Hn... Qu'est-ce que... tu fais..?

Après un petit gémissement plus qu'excitant pour le brun, Naruto répondit en haletant légèrement.

-Tu ne veux pas... le faire..?

-Je te trouve étrange, pour ne rien te cacher. J'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas le faire de la même manière que je pense...

-...

Le blond avait détourné les yeux, cherchant de quoi rattraper le coup mais Sasuke n'était pas dupe. Il comprit ce que ce silence voulait dire.

-Naruto..! Pour la deuxième fois, pourquoi veux-tu que je te prenne?

Naruto déglutit. Il fuyait toujours le regard insistant du brun. Mais le sentant trop persistant, il répondit par une autre question, déstabilisant le brun.

-Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas me prendre?

-... Parce que... Neji

-Tu m'aimes et tu t'en tiens à des règles stupides?! Si tu m'aimais réellement, tu chercherais par tous les moyens de m'avoir rien qu'à toi!! Et toi, tu t'entêtes à vouloir rester sur le même pied d'égalité que Neji!! Comment voulez-vous que je fasse un choix si vous, vous ne faites pas d'efforts?! C'est un duel pour me conquérir! Pas un échange de bons procédés!!

Sasuke resta muet à ces paroles. Naruto avait réussi pour peut-être la première fois de sa vie à sortir une tirade intelligente, d'une traite. Sasuke baissa les yeux et s'écarta du blond et du lit par la même occasion. Il recula de quelques pas, maintenant proche de la porte. Naruto se redressa sur ses coudes. Son regard était toujours aussi sérieux.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me prendre..?

-Non, Naruto.

Une idée traversa l'esprit perverti du blond. Contre le mur, assis sur le lit et les jambes repliées et écartées, le blond passa une main sous son T-shirt en le remontant un peu. Il se caressa en soupirant le nom de son brun.

-Naruto, arrête ça...

Le blond fit semblant de ne rien entendre. Il contourna de sa main droite l'une de ses côtes puis la descendit progressivement vers sa hanche en se cambrant. Il la remonta finalement vers le haut pour titiller une de ses petites chairs roses et charnues sur son torse brûlant. Il rougissait en gémissant plus fort encore.

-Hnn... Sasuke...

L'Uchiha fronça un peu les sourcils. Il se répèta mais le blond lui répondit finalement sur un ton plein de reproches.

-Faut bien que je le fasse pour te donner envie de moi. Tu ne sembles pas décidé...

-Je te le demande encore une fois: Arrête de jouer à ça.

-Je ne joue pas.

Naruto fit alors glisser cette même main droite sur son ventre et descendit jusqu'au haut du pantalon. Il le déboutonna d'une main et entreprit de descendre sa braguette. Il plongea une dernière fois son regard perçant et hypnotique dans les yeux sévères de Sasuke avant que sa main, elle, ne plonge dans son pantalon. Il massa par dessus le tissu soyeux de son boxer son membre bouillant d'excitation en gémissant son plaisir. L'excitation grimpait encore plus lorsqu'il pensait que les yeux de Sasuke étaient rivés sur lui, que son amant se délectait en silence de le voir s'adonner à une séance de caresses en solitaire.

Naruto n'en pouvant plus, plongea sa main dans son boxer et empoigna son sexe à l'ébullition qu'il sortit de sa cachette, lui affligeant des mouvements de va-et-vient complètement désordonnés. Il le massa de sa main habile tout en se déhanchant pour favoriser le mouvement de celle-ci. Il gémit encore une fois le nom de son amant.

-Sasuke.. HnnNN..!

Il haletait déjà, son esprit vaquant dans un autre monde. Il faisait abstraction de tout, sauf du mouvement de sa propre main sur son membre érecté à son maximum. Il n'attendait qu'une chose: Que Sasuke vienne vers lui finir le travail.

*+*+A suivre!!*+*+

Xx Katsunarusasu xX

Katsu: O.O OULALA! Mais c'est qu'il a plus d'un tour dans son sac, notre Naru! #une drôle de lueur dans son regard lointain# Enfin... Dans son pantalon...

Naru: O//O

Sasu: è//é T'as perverti mon Naru! Espèce de..!

Katsu: n.n On dit "Kisama".

Sasu: èé C'est pareil!

Katsu: #regard provocateur, se mordant lentement sa lèvre inférieur# Avoue que ça t'excite de voir ton Naru se masturber en gémissant ton petit nom, heeein? Avoue...

Sasu: #tête rejetée en arrière# X///X

**Votez dès à présent sur mon Blog dans l'article spécial "Fais un choix chap 8" pour que je puisse compter vos voix!**

Pour que Sasuke craque, tapez par comm': **"AU VIOL!"**

Pour que Sasuke s'abstienne pour faire languir encore un peu Naruto, tapez par comm': **"PAS TOUT DE SUITE!"**

Pour une suite inattendue (que j'aurais choisi moi-même parmi les deux propositions), tapez par comm': **"FAIS UN CHOIX!"**

La suite apparaîtra si je reçois 10 commentaires identiques parmis tous les autres (enfin peut-être, ça dépendra de mon humeur et vos réactions...)! ET TRICHEZ PAS!! UN COMM' PAR PERSONNE! JE VEUX PAS VOIR UNE REPONSE REPARTIE EN PLUSIEURS COMM' (ex: Fais-Un-Choix en 3 comm')! Au pire, conseillez à d'autres fans de NaruSasu/SasuNaru de venir lire cette fic et de voter ensuite à la fin de ce chapitre. Voilà! A plus, mes fans adorés! n.n

**P.S.: Ca doit faire déjà un mois que je me suis arrêtée là alors dépêchez-vous d'aller voter! ^___^**


	8. chap 8

**Fais un choix (NaruSasu, NaruNeji) chap 8**

Katsu: O.O Attention!!! Le voili, le voilà!!! Le chap 8 limite décisif du tournant de l'histoire!!! Sortez vos mouchoirs en prévision de la fin du chapitre (^^ pas parce que c'est le dernier, rassurez-vous, c'est loin de l'être)

Sasu: Alors on va enfin savoir si je me décide à prendre Naruto?

Katsu: Ou non!

Sasu: == AH! Ca, c'est pas possible!

Katsu: Bah tu verras bien! T'as qu'à lire et me foutre la paix!

Sasu: Je me vengerai...

Katsu: ^___^ C'est ça, c'est ça... En attendant, après vous avoir fait attendre 3 MOIS (en parlant à mes amis blogueurs), voici le résultat de vos votes!

Naru: Enfin!

Katsu: Mais avant, une page de pub!

SasuNaru: KEUWAAA?!

/-/-/-/-/-/ Publicité /-/-/-/-/-/

Naru: #regarde dans tous les sens# Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là?

Sasu: #bras croisés# Je crois qu'on a une annonce à faire.

Naru: #se tourne vers Sasuke# Tu es au courant de quelque chose, toi?

Sasu: En quelque sorte.

Naru: #ouvre grand les bras vers le bas# Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait là?

Sasu: #s'approche de Naruto# Je m'en occupe. #prend Naruto contre lui#

Naru: #perdu# o.ô?

Sasu: #s'adresse aux lecteurs# Katsuki a un Blog -comme vous devez le savoir- nommé .com... Elle voulait juste qu'on vous dise que là-bas, vous pouvez demander des dessins Yaoi de n'importe quels couples et poser vos questions diverses sur n'importe quel sujet: Fics, dessins, cosplay, ... Où elle peut vous répondre quasiment en direct (comparé à Fanfiction).

Naru: #haussant les soucils# C'était juste pour ça?! Elle a pris sur notre temps pour une pub à la noix?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être chiante, parfois!

Katsu: #hurlant dans un mégaphone# COUPEEEEEEZ!!!

SasuNaru: O.O?!

Katsu; #s'avance vers Naruto, furieuse# Mais c'est pas possible! Tu peux pas juste citer un texte sans donner ton opinion en travers?!

Naru: #brassant des bras# Mais QUEL texte?!

/-/-/-/-/-/ Fin de la Publicité /-/-/-/-/-/

Katsu: Fini! ^___^

Sasu: Ca aussi je me vengerai...

Katsu: Arrête ton cirque, on dirait Saséoké dans Naruzozo! XD Bon! Comme j'ai dit tout à l'heure: Voici le résultat de vos votes!

Naru: RE-Enfin!

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

-Sasuuuu.. HMMM!!

Les joues du blond à moustaches étaient écarlates, envahi par une chaleur immense procurée par sa simple main en mouvement sur son membre dressé. Sa respiration était haletante comme s'il avait couru des kilomètres. Ses yeux étaient fermés comme s'il était persuadé qu'en les rouvrant, son rêve prendrait fin.

Naruto grimaça. Il n'allait pas tarder à venir mais il était bien trop tôt.

#Pas maintenant... Encore un peu... Juste un peu..!# se dit le blond en cherchant à se contenir.

Seulement, il ne ralentit en aucun cas le mouvement en boucle de sa main. Il était trop bien parti pour arrêter là. Son plaisir avait pris le dessus sur son esprit et cela risquait de le perdre.

-SasuuUU! Je t'en suppliiiIIe..!

Le blond n'en pouvait plus. Se contenir autant relatait de l'insupportable. Pourtant il se le devait. C'était le seul moyen pour que Sasuke change d'avis et vienne le prendre ici et maintenant.

Dans le flou de ses émotions et de ses sentations, il hoquèta en sentant une présence au-dessus de lui qui se pencha à son oreille.

-M'allumer de cette manière... Tu dois vraiment être désespéré pour en venir à ce stratagème...

Le brun qui était debout en face du lit, seulement penché sur Naruto, se redressa puis s'agenouilla devant le blond en serrant fermement le poignet de Naruto pour le forcer sans mal à retirer sa main de son sexe érecté. Le blond entrouvrit difficilement un oeil puis les écarquilla soudain en gémissant, rejetant sa tête vers l'arrière.

Quelque chose de mou, chaud et humide s'appliquait à parcourir son membre: La langue de Sasuke. Des larmes se nichant dans ses yeux, Naruto posa une main sur sa bouche pour retenir ses râles de satisfactions trop intenses tandis que son autre main se crispait sur les draps.

-Aaa.. aaa... Sa... Sasukeee...

L'Uchiha ne chercha pas à le torturer plus longtemps. Il prit le gland de Naruto en bouche avant de descendre progressivement jusqu'à la base en pratiquant plusieurs va-et-vient. Naruto, atteignant le point culminant du plaisir, aggripa de sa main précédement sur les draps les cheveux hérissés de son amant pour l'accompagner à la fois dans son mouvement mais aussi pour qu'il ne se détache pas de son membre tout de suite. C'est dans un dernier râle de plaisir qu'il se rendit, dans la bouche de Sasuke. Le brun s'écarta de Naruto en essuyant la comisure de sa bouche d'un revers de main.

-... mais je ne céderai pas à tes caprices tant que tu n'auras pas dit clairement qui tu aimes vraiment.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Il regarda son brun sortir de la pièce. Il se redressa après un temps en reprenant ses esprits.

-SASUKEEEEE!!

Le brun l'ignora pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Le blond, lui, se rhabilla avant d'éclater son poing sur le matelas.

-Putain! J'y étais presque! Tout ça pour en arriver là..! Quel idiot je fais! Mais surtout quel aveugle je suis..!

Naruto posa une main sur son visage en repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Il s'était senti libéré en embrassant son brun ce matin, lui avait demandé de le prendre, avait pleuré devant lui. Le brun lui avait à moitié cédé son désir d'être pris. Naruto ouvrit la bouche, surpris de ce à quoi il pensait.

Non. Il ne voulait pas seulement être pris...

... il voulait que ce soit Sasuke qui le prenne.

-Alors... c'était ça...

Il se leva pour aller chercher son brun quand la sonnerie de l'entrée se fit entendre. Voyant que Sasuke ne réagissait pas, il alla ouvrir. Il cligna des yeux.

-Sakura-chan?

-Naruto?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez Sasuke-kun?!

#== AH! QUELLE BOURDE!!!# s'écria intérieurement Naruto.

-Je.. Je...

-Il est venu me chercher pour qu'on aille s'entraîner.

Il tourna sa tête vers Sasuke qui était penché au-dessus de son épaule gauche.

-Pas le temps pour un entraînement. Tsunade-sama veut nous voir tous les trois.

Elle déglutit en nous fixant sérieusement.

-Et c'est urgent.

Les deux garçons clignèrenent des yeux.

L'Hokage les aurait-elle remis en service?

...

Un peu plus tard, dans le bureau de l'Hokage, l'ex-équipe 7 se tenait en ligne devant Tsunade qui affichait son éternel sérieux en reposant sa tête sur le dos de ses mains entrelacées. Elle resta un moment silencieuse en les dévisageant un à un. Shizune entra dans la pièce et referma derrière elle avant de venir rejoindre Tsunade et de se tenir droite à ses côtés.

Tsunade se redressa un peu pour débuter son petit discours.

-J'ai deux choses à vous dire et j'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez attentivement sans me couper. Suis-je clair?

Les trois hochèrent la tête presque en même temps. Tsunade souffla en fermant les yeux. Elle les rouvrit finalement en prenant un inspiration.

-L'équipe 7 est définitivement dissoute. Vous serez donc répartis dans des équipes différentes mais pour le moment, vous ne ferez partie d'aucune équipe.

-Qu'est-ce que vous dites?! On ne travaillera plus jamais ensemble?!

Tsunade lança un regard accusateur au blondinet qui avait parlé alors qu'elle souhaitait le silence. Naruto n'ayant que faire des ordres et surtout étant bien trop anxieux ces derniers temps ne pouvait se contenir plus longtemps. Il serrait les poings autant que ses dents en grognant faiblement.

-Naruto. L'affaire est déjà close et je ne compte pas y revenir. Tu n'as d'autre choix que de te plier à mes ordres. Tu n'as en aucun cas la permission de les discuter.

-Tsunade obaa-chan..!

-Kakashi ne veut plus s'occuper de la team et je n'ai personne qui puisse reprendre le rôle de capitaine au sein de l'équipe! A présent, laisse-moi terminer de parler! J'ai encore une chose à vous dire!

Le blond se calma et baissa les yeux. Tsunade reprit son souffle.

-Bien, l'incident est clos. Malgré le fait que je ne vous ai pas assigné à une équipe, je vous ai trouvé une place dans l'actif. Cependant, j'aimerais vous en parler un à un en tête-à-tête. Les garçons, sortez. Sakura, tu restes.

Sakura se tint timidement droite devant Tsunade.

-Ou.. oui.

Les deux jeunes garçons, quant à eux, sortirent de la salle. Une fois dans le couloir, Naruto accrocha nerveusement la main de Sasuke de la sienne. L'Uchiha se retourna vers le blond qui affichait un regard perdu. Ses yeux scrutaient le sol.

-Naruto..?

Le blondinet grimaça et suffoqua. Alerté, le brun se rapprocha de lui et le prit tout contre lui en posant sa menton sur la tête du blond. Naruto se terra un peu plus contre son amant en étouffant ses cris de douleur. Sasuke ne comprenait pas. Certes, ils ne travailleraient plus ensemble... mais en quoi cela pouvait nuir à leur bonheur? Ils pourraient toujours se voir en dehors des missions. Alors pourquoi son blond pleurait-il? Etait-il trop émotif pour se morfondre sur le fait qu'ils ne se verraient plus aussi souvent? Quelque chose lui aurait échappé?...

... ou bien Naruto aurait compris quelque chose que le brun ignorait?

-Sas..uke...

Le blond se détachait de lui. Il regarda les yeux bleus qui se tenaient devant lui avant de soulager les blessures morales de son amour d'un baiser doux et langoureux. En partie apaisé, Naruto se laissa dominer. Sasuke n'en fit rien et continua de l'embrasser. Le blond s'adossa au mur et enlaça le cou albâtre de son amour. Les larmes coulaient à flots sur son visage rougi. Sasuke se colla un peu plus à lui, profitant du vide du couloir pour lui exprimer par ses gestes tendres son amour. Il le caressa sensuellement en quittant ses lèvres pour les reposer dans son cou. Entendant de nouveau des plaintes plus ou moins aigües, Sasuke murmura à l'oreille de son aimé d'une voix triste.

-Explique-moi pourquoi tu pleures...

Le blond ne lui répondit pas. Il continua un instant de pleurer avant que Sasuke ne se redresse et le dévisage. Ses paupières humides seulement entrouvertes, Naruto le regarda dans les yeux et dit alors à son brun d'une voix étranglée.

-Je t'en supplie..! Prend-moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard..!

*+*+A suivre!!*+*+

Xx Katsunarusasu xX

Katsu: #bras croisés# u.u Laissez-moi réfléchir. Après tout ce temps où je vous ai fait mariner, vous êtes déçus (voire PIRE!) de ce chapitre qui n'a répondu qu'à moitié à vos votes... C'est ça? ^___^

Sasu: #le poing serré# == Et tu te permets de sourire, en plus?! Espèce de

Katsu: "Kisama". Je te l'ai déjà dit.

Sasu: #prêt à se jeter sur elle#

Naru: #retient Sasuke# Ne fais pas ça! T'as pas lu la fin? Je suis sûr que tu vas me prendre!

Sasu: #vers Naruto# Oui mais ce sera par pitié! Et moi, je veux pas!!

Naru: n.n Mais nooon.

Katsu: Tu sais que je t'aimes énormément, Sasuke. Alors, tu vois, ce serait franchement pas mon genre de te faire ça n.n

Sasu: #détournant le regard, calmé# Je veux bien essayer de le croire...

Katsu: #lui fait la bise# ^.^

Sasu: #visagé détourné, joues rosies# Bon d'accord, je te crois.

Katsu: Le prochain chap sera normalement le dernier, laissant place ensuite à un épilogue.

Naru: #à deux doigts de pleurer# Quoi?! Ce sera déjà fini?!

Katsu: n.n Mais non, mais non. Ce sera la fin de la première partie de l'histoire, c'est tout! Je redémarrerai avec un prologue, ensuite. C'était déjà prévu depuis presque 6 mois! Tout est déjà planifié sur manuscrit dans mon Yaoi Note!

SasuNaru: o.ô "Yaoi Note"..?

Katsu: C'est mon cahier où je fais mes plans de fics que j'ai appelé comme ça. C'est juste un simple cahier grand format, pas une parodie du Death note ^^'

SasuNaru: Aaah...

Katsu: Bon! Laissez-moi quelques reviews (ne m'assassinez pas, onegaishimasu ùù) et encore pardon pour l'attente (surtout pour les blogeurs qui l'attendait depuis 3 mois...) #courbette#


	9. chap 9

Fais un choix chap 9

-Je t'en supplie..! Prends-moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard..!

Naruto se colla au brun en serrant de ses doigts fins le tissu du T-shirt de son amant. Sasuke n'y comprenait plus rien.

-Pourquoi "trop tard"? Je ne te suis pas.

-Ecoute-moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

S'écartant doucement du brun, Naruto fixa Sasuke avec des yeux encore larmoyants.

-Sasuke...

Avant de terminer sa phrase, le blond passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant. Ils se regardèrent intensément jusqu'à ce que Naruto avoue enfin à l'Uchiha.

-... j'ai fait un choix.

La phrase-clé que Naruto venait de prononcer résonnait jusqu'aux oreilles de Sasuke. Naruto allait enfin donner sa sentence. Pour le brun, il était évident que son choix était lié à sa phrase précédente.

"Je t'en supplie..! Prends-moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard..!"

Sa gorge était serrée tout comme son coeur. Il allait le perdre. Il allait perdre son tendre amour. Le seul qui, à ce jour, pouvait faire battre son coeur meurtri par la haine et la vengeance. Le seul qui avait su faire fondre la glace qui s'était édifiée depuis tant d'années autour de son coeur.

Naruto voulût ouvrir la bouche mais Sakura sortit du bureau de l'Hokage. Assez vite pour qu'elle ne remarque rien de suspect, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre en paraissant le plus naturel possible. Sakura les saluèrent d'une faible courbette et partit simplement. Soudain, la forte voix de Tsunade se fit entendre.

-Naruto! C'est à toi!

Le blond déglutit difficilement, frustré de ne pas avoir pu parler plus longtemps à son brun. Il avait les yeux rivés au sol et des larmes menaçantes au coin des yeux. Il se résigna et avança doucement vers la porte du bureau. Sasuke ne bougea pas quand il le vit s'éloigner, trop secoué par le possible choix de Naruto. Mais en y pensant, chaque pas que le blond faisait lui donnait l'impression qu'il s'éloignait de lui à jamais. Alors, pris d'un élan de solitude plus intense que celle qui le tiraillait depuis l'enfance, il fit de grandes enjambées vers Naruto et attrapa son poignet. Il le retourna brusquement et lorsque Naruto lui fit face, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Naruto pleurait. Il se contenta de répondre et de savourer le baiser une dernière fois, sans se rendre compte que son amant pleurait lui aussi.

Tsunade hurla de nouveau que Naruto vienne la voir. Ils se détachèrent à regrets, essuyant leurs larmes. Sans rien ajouter, le blond se retourna et entra dans le bureau.

-Shizune. Referme la porte.

-Oui, Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade se reconcentra sur Naruto qui s'asseya sur la chaise qui était à sa disposition juste en face du bureau.

-Relève la tête, Naruto.

Hésitant, il la releva doucement et regarda son Hokage d'un air dépité, les yeux ternes.

-Naruto...

Elle allait continuer quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte à grand fracas. Un homme sans gêne s'autorisa à entrer dans le bureau en s'adressant d'une voix grave à l'Hokage.

-Il paraît que tu voulais me voir! Tu voudrais que je reprenne Naruto avec moi pendant un an?

Il se tût en voyant à la fois le regard noir de Tsunade et son petit protégé en face d'elle. Il comprit son erreur et s'excusa auprès d'eux mais le blond n'avait pas le coeur à les accepter. Il versa de nouveau une larme et s'enfuit de la pièce en faisant tomber sa chaise. Tsunade l'appellait mais cela ne servait à rien, il n'écoutait plus.

Dans sa course, il passa à côté de Sasuke; si près qu'il en effleura son bras. Automatiquement, celui-ci se retourna pour le voir s'éloigner au loin dans le couloir. Sasuke amorça un pas pour le poursuivre mais Tsunade l'appella à son tour. Il obéit sans broncher mais il avait mal pour Naruto.

Il prit place sur la même chaise qui avait été remise à sa place et fixa son Hokage.

-Bien. Dès demain, tu commenceras une formation spéciale sous la tutelle d'un capitaine.

-Un capitaine? J'ai cru qu'il n'y en avait aucun pour diriger notre équipe alors pourquoi seulement moi..?

Elle chercha des yeux si la réponse se trouvait quelque part sur ses documents. Elle soupira et fixa à nouveau l'Uchiha, prête à lui répondre.

-Eh bien, sache que ton capitaine en a fait la demande et qu'il ne s'agit pas de n'importe qui...

Il cligna des yeux et lui demanda son identité. Elle hésita un court instant et se jeta à l'eau.

-Votre ex-capitaine d'équipe.

Sasuke se sentit soudain mal. Il baissa les yeux en grimaçant.

-C'est vraiment lui...

-..?

-... qui vous l'a demandé..?

Elle aquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête. Imitant son blond, il s'enfuit. Tsunade ne dit rien. Jiraya et Shizune encore présents dans la pièce firent de même.

#Il l'a demandé... Il veut m'éloigner de lui, j'en étais sûr...# se dit le brun en grimaçant de douleur.

Il sortit de l'établissement et continua sa course folle dans tout le village.

#Naruto... Où es-tu passé..? Ce n'est pas le moment de me fuir.# pensa Sasuke en cherchant le blondinet des yeux.

Il courut comme il pût jusque chez Naruto. Il trouva le pot de fleur qui était en réalité la clé de l'appartement. Il romput le jutsu et prit la clé. Il fouilla la maison mais son amour n'y était pas.

#Ne me fais pas ça, Naruto. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas pleurer devant les personnes qui te sont chères mais j'ai besoin de te voir. Maintenant...# se dit Sasuke qui se retenait lui-même de craquer.

Il sortit et courût à travers le village en demandant à des habitants s'il n'auraient pas aperçu Naruto. Personne ne l'avait vu, non. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'était chez lui quand il le vit au loin, au bord de l'étang, recroquevillé. Il reprit sa course et rejoignit le blondinet. Il ralentit une fois proche et s'arrêta finalement dans son dos. Là, il murmurra simplement.

-Naruto...

Automatiquement, le blond se redressa et sauta au cou de Sasuke qui poussa une exclamation surprise. Il se reprit et répondit à l'étreinte de son amour qui pleurait de tout son saoul dans son cou. Il caressa ses cheveux mais il cessa toute action quand le blond brailla à son oreille.

-Je ne veux pas partir! Pas maintenant!

-Partir? Tu vas partir?

Naruto émit un son affirmatif avant de pousser une plainte.

-Je pars en voyage avec Ero-senin..! Il a dit que ça prendrait du temps pour tout ça..!

-Combien de temps..?

Un nouveau sanglot plus fort s'échappa de la gorge de Naruto.

-UN AN..!

Le coeur de Sasuke manqua un battement devant cette révélation. Un an loin de son blond. Un an à s'entraîner sans pouvoir se ressourcer dans les bras du jeune Uzumaki. Il se sentait tout à coup abandonné, même si ce n'était pas le choix du blond.

-Sasuke... je veux pas partir loin de toi...

-Naruto..? Et Neji..?

Pour répondre, le blond s'écarta de l'Uchiha avant de le regarder dans les yeux. C'est les yeux larmoyants qu'il répondit avec un grand sourire triste.

-Et c'est moi le baka, hein..? Je t'avais dit que j'avais fait un choix... mais c'est bien toi que j'ai choisi.

Devant le manque de réaction de l'Uchiha, Naruto s'approcha de son visage pour déposer ses douces lèvres sur celles du brun; lequel cligna des yeux au contact. Il prit part à l'étreinte en resserrant Naruto tout contre lui par la taille. Quelques baisers volages et Naruto s'écarta de lui, les bras noués autour du cou de son amant. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus l'épaule du brun avec un sourire triste.

-Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir...

Ne comprenant pas la raison de ce changement brutal, Sasuke vit le regard de son blond se diriger derrière lui. Il se tourna et vit au loin Jiraya qui semblait attendre, les bras croisés. De sa voix forte, celui s'exclama.

-Naruto! Nous devons y aller! Un ami à moi va nous emmener en charette! Dépêche-toi si tu ne veux pas courir derrière!

L'envie de rire ou même de rétorquer quelque chose à Jiraya ne lui vint pas à l'esprit. Il aurait préféré partir au moins le lendemain et rester une nuit entière avec Sasuke pour rattraper le temps perdu. Il posa sa tête en plein milieu du torse du brun en serrant ses doigts sur le tissu qui le cachait. Sasuke posa, lui, sa main sur la tête du blond en perdant ses lèvres dans les cheveux en bataille de son amour. Celui-ci restait silencieux et semblait peu enclin à quitter le corps de l'Uchiha. Ce fût finalement le brun qui bougea: Il recula d'un pas et observa le blond qui se frottait le visage sur ses manches.

-Je viens avec toi aux portes du village.

-...

Le brun tendit une main vers Naruto qui redressa son visage vers ce même membre.

-On y va?

Hésitant, le blond hocha la tête et prit la main de Sasuke dans la sienne. Ils suivirent alors le Sannin avec un léger retard. Naruto aurait voulu retarder par-dessus tout leur avancée vers la sortie du village mais c'était tout bonnement impossible. Tous restaient silencieux. Jiraya jeta simplement quelques coups d'oeil derrière lui pour voir le brun chercher par tous les moyens de réconforter son élève, en vain. Naruto était muet comme une tombe et fixait le sol en marchant. Il aurait voulu rassurer Sasuke en disant quoique ce soit mais il se sentait dans l'incapacité de le faire. Il avait l'impression que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il allait se remettre aussitôt à pleurer. Et ça, il savait que ça aurait l'effet inverse sur son brun.

La porte du village lui apparût à ses yeux. Son corps entier se crispa à cet instant. Par conséquent, sa main se serra plus dans celle de Sasuke qui tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui.

-Naruto, ça va?

Les épaules du blond tressautèrent, laissant deviner qu'il s'apprêtait à pleurer. Naruto regarda Sasuke, les yeux rougis en répondant d'une voix errayée.

-Bien sûr que non, ça va pas!

D'abord surpris du ton de son vis-à-vis, le brun s'excusa à mi-voix à côté du blond qui se frottait les yeux du revers de sa manche. Jiraya coupa court aux sautes d'humeur de son élève.

-La charette est là mais je ne vois pas son propriétaire...

Il s'écarta du chemin pour rentrer à l'intérieur d'un bar, sous le regard interrogatif de Sasuke puis de Naruto. Au moment d'entrer, il se tourna vers eux.

-Il doit sûrement picoler dans un de ces bars. Naruto, tu peux déjà m'attendre dans la charette. J'en ai pour un moment, je pense.

-Et Sasuke?

Le Sannin détourna les yeux vers le brun et sourit avant de reporter son attention sur le blondinet.

-Il peut attendre avec toi, dans la charette.

Il insista à nouveau sur le fait qu'il allait mettre un bout de temps avant de revenir et entra finalement dans le bar. Jiraya sous-entendait par là qu'il les laissaient seuls pour les "adieux" pour ne pas les déranger mais Naruto mit un temps avant de comprendre. Il remercia intérieurement Ero-senin d'être si compréhensif... D'un autre côté...

-Allons dans la charette, Naruto.

-Ou.. oui.

Le brun le tira par la main jusque devant le transport. Dans l'esprit fantaisique du blond, il y vit une calèche resplendissante. Pourtant, ce vulgaire vaisseau de bois ne l'était pas tant. Sasuke ouvrit la porte arrière en laissant Naruto entrer le premier.

Ils s'assirent d'abord l'un face à l'autre pour discuter calmement. Voyant le manque d'attention du blond face à ses propos et ses quelques rires, Sasuke se leva et s'assit à côté de lui en posant une main sur sa cuisse; inquiet de ce comportement.

-Naruto, dis-moi quelque chose.

"Quelque chose" ne sortit pas d'entre les lèvres du blond. Au lieu de ça, il tourna son buste vers le ténébreux pour se blottir contre lui. Sasuke ne rechigna pas et l'entoura de ses bras en collant sa joue à celle de Naruto. Le souffle chaud dans le cou du brun, Naruto humait le parfum de son amour; se rassurant de sa présence. Passé un moment, Sasuke voulût s'écarter pour voir le visage de son tendre amant mais Naruto resserra sa prise sur le tissu bleu du brun en déclarant à mi-voix.

-Non. Reste comme ça. S'il te plaît.

Sasuke obéit. Ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre encore deux minutes avant que Naruto le laisse se détacher de lui. Sasuke observa son amant qui restait toujours silencieux.

-Il n'y a pas lieu de déprimer ainsi, Naruto. Un an, ça passe très vite. Surtout si tu t'entraînes jour et nuit. Crois-moi.

-J'aurais bien voulu te croire si tu me montrais un peu plus d'affection...

-Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes? Tu ne me trouves pas assez aimant?

Au grand étonnement de l'Uchiha, Naruto fit un signe négatif de tête avant de baisser les yeux.

-Pardonne-moi, Sasuke, mais... tu sembles à la fois si proche et si loin... J'ai l'impression que je ne te fais pas tant d'effet que ça et ça me démoralise un peu, surtout qu'il nous reste que très peu de temps avant de devoir se séparer.

Naruto leva les yeux vers son amant et pût voir dans son regard l'égarement. Les pupilles onyx de son amant papillonaient alors qu'il cherchait pourquoi son blond lui parlait ainsi.

La réponse lui vint à l'esprit.

-C'est parce que j'ai refusé de te prendre la première fois..?

-Et pas que la première, Sasuke!

-Naruto..! Je n'ai jamais refusé la seconde fois!

Les yeux bleus de Naruto s'agrandirent sous l'incompréhension. Sasuke l'éclaircit.

-Tout à l'heure, j'étais chamboulé parce que tu m'avais dit "J'ai fait un choix" et le fait que tu m'ais dit "Prends-moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard", j'ai cru que tu avais choisi Neji que tu me laissais une chance de t'avoir pour moi seul avant que tu te tournes vers lui..! C'est moi que tu as choisi et non pas Neji. Alors... je ne serrai pas en tort de te prendre...

Il força le blond à s'asseoir correctement contre le mur en passant son bras droit par-dessus son épaule et reposer sa main sur ce même mur, tout comme l'autre. Il se contorsionna pour que le haut de son buste soit face à Naruto; hypnotisé par le regard abyssal de son amant qui souffla sur ses lèvres.

-... ici et maintenant...

*+*+A suivre!!*+*+

Xx Katsunarusasu xX

Dans le prochain chapitre:

« -Sasuke...

L'interpellé leva les yeux vers ceux de son interlocuteur; des yeux de prédateur qui excitaient fortement le blond.

-Tu veux me prendre, finalement..? »

Katsu: Ben on y arrive..! ^___^

Naru: Rrrrh... Mon Sasu est terriblement sexy dans ces moments-là...

Sasu: Et pas que là, j'espère... T.T

Naru: Je veux dire que tu l'es encore plus quand on s'apprête à le faire..! ^^'

Sasu: Et pas que quand on va le faire j'espère... T.T

Naru: o.ô Euh... Pendant aussi..?

Sasu: #soupir# u.u C'est pas à moi de répondre...

Katsu: On s'approche de la fin de la saison 1. Le prochain sera finalement l'AVANT-DERNIER! J'espère que vous aurez aimé ^___^ Comm' please!!


	10. chap 10

Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic! Donc, place au LEMON et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici!!

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Fais un choix chap 10

Jiraya était assis au comptoir du bar. Il sirotait tranquillement en discutant avec un soixantenaire moustachu.

-Alors? Comment marchent les affaires, Yusuke? (Katsu: ^^ Désolé, j'adore les noms qui se finissent par "-uke" comme Ryûsuke, Kyosuke, Sasuke, ... Coïncidence, hein? XD Je parle de "-uke".)

-Booof... Je ne dirais pas que ça ne va pas fort mais, à mon âge, faire toute cette route pour distribuer sa marchandise...

Le Sannin lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos avec un grand sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? T'es toujours bien portant! Te laisse pas abattre!

Yusuke reposa son verre d'alcool sur le comptoir en regardant le liquide.

-Et toi, Ji? Il avance ton dernier roman?

-Comme sur des roulettes! Je dois bien avouer que les lecteurs vont pas en croire leurs yeux! C'est entièrement différent de mes écrits habituels.

-Tu n'as pas eu à observer des jolies filles dans les bains publics..?

-Pas du tout. J'ai observé un tout autre genre de personnes, vois-tu.

-Tu veux bien m'expliquer? Je ne te suis pas...

-== Je ne vais pas non plus te dévoiler le corpus..! Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre un client..! Tu l'achèteras et tu verras bien!

-Des fois, je me demande où est ton amitié dans tout cela...

Jiraya bût une gorgée de sa boisson avant de soupirer puis de parler à voix basse.

-En ce moment, je suis sûrement en train de louper la scène du dénouement de mon roman...  
-... ici et maintenant...

Sasuke était sûr de lui. Naruto, quant à lui, sentait son souffle accélérer en voyant tant d'assurance dans les yeux de son brun. Le blond jubilait d'avance, sachant que l'Uchiha allait le dominer. Ne pas être le Seme pour leur dernière fois avant un an ne lui apparût pas comme une évidence. Il se disait même que le brun était plus attirant lorsqu'il dirigeait que lorsqu'il se tordait de plaisir sous lui.

Sasuke effleura les douces lèvres à sa portée en soufflant un « Si je ne m'étais pas contenu ce matin, je t'aurais pris sur-le-champ... » qui fît gémir Naruto qui voulût s'accaparer les lèvres goûtues qui le torturaient.

[Petite parenthèse: Je pensais le mettre dans le chap 8 mais j'ai oublié de le préciser. Après avoir laissé Naruto en plan après une bonne fellation, Sasuke s'est rendu dans la salle de bain. Personne n'a dû s'en apercevoir mais c'était pour se soulager de cette envie! Voilà, c'est dit!]

Naruto gémit de satisfaction quand le brun l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il en profita pour replier ses bras devant lui et les poser sur le torse de son amant. Celui-ci passa innocement sa jambe droite de l'autre côté du corps du blond pour s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Ses mains vagabondèrent alors sous l'étoffe orange de son amant pour caresser sa peau douce; forçant le blond à éloigner ses bras de lui. Ses lèvres se séparèrent de celles de Naruto pour s'attaquer au cou.

Le blond souleva son visage pour offrir son cou à son assaillant. L'assaillant en question massait pour ainsi dire toute l'étendue du torse qui se trouvaient sous ses doigts; titillant par moment les petits bouts de chairs roses à sa portée.

Sans interrompre ses caresses, Sasuke ondula du bassin contre Naruto qui hoqueta au premier mouvement; rougissant. Ses mains vinrent inconsciemment se poser sur les fesses de l'Uchiha qui retira les siennes de sous les vêtements de son amant pour aller chercher les curieuses sur ses parties en somme très tentantes. Il en agrippa les poignets et les ramena à son visage pour y poser ses lèvres sous le visage rougi de leur propriétaire qui le regardait fiévreusement.

-Sasuke...

L'interpellé leva les yeux vers ceux de son interlocuteur; des yeux de prédateur qui excitaient fortement le blond.

-Tu veux me prendre, finalement..?

-... non...

-Alors... prends ton mal en patience...

Ceci dit, le brun reposa les mains de Naruto sur ses hanches et se colla à lui dans un déhanchement qui provoqua un gémissement puissant du blond.

Sasuke coupa court aux caresses et s'écarta de Naruto pour se tenir debout devant lui. Quand le brun s'écarta de lui, le blondinet replia automatiquement les jambes vers lui en reposant ses pieds au bord de la banquette. Une protubérance assez douloureuse se manifestait. Il haletait déjà, était presque à bout de souffle. Son regard azur suivit le brun qui s'approchait de lui.

Le dit brun s'arrêta et posa ses mains sur les genoux de Naruto qui grimaça en gémissant lorsqu'il sentit son amant les lui écarter.

Les jambes écartées mais toujours repliées, le blond vit Sasuke se rapprocher de son visage pour lui donner un baiser. La main droite de Sasuke glissa le long de la cuisse de Naruto pour se diriger dangeureusement vers la virilité serrée dans le pantalon de part sa position. Un râle échappa à Naruto qui sentait la main du brun masser son membre douloureux par-dessus le tissu étroit de son pantalon orange.

-Haa... haa... Sa.. Sasuke...

Celui-ci n'attendit pas son approbation pour allonger ses jambes et lui retirer son pantalon et son boxer par la même occasion; dévoilant ainsi le membre érecté de Naruto qui rougit en voyant dans la position gênante dans laquelle il était: Ses jambes étaient de nouveau repliées vers lui mais toujours écartées, son blouson était ouvert, son T-shirt froissé par les caresses de son amant et son membre était fièrement dressé devant ses yeux embrumés par le plaisir.

Sasuke se délecta de cette vue et en profita pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Naruto était irrésistible lorsqu'il se laissait dominer. Pour lui, le temps où Naruto le prenait avec toute la virilité qui lui était donnée à la naissance lui paraissait être un lointain souvenir; bien que se laisser aller dans les bras du blond était un moment cher à son coeur.

Naruto rougissait toujours, si ce n'est plus. Il détourna les yeux en gigotant; mal à l'aise. Son membre était toujours à l'air libre, ne pouvant se cacher aux yeux noirs de Sasuke. Il gémit pour lui rappeller qu'il avait besoin de sentir son amant près de lui. Sasuke se reprit et s'agenouilla devant le blond qui déglutit lorsqu'il vit le brun écarter l'une de ses longues mèches en se penchant sur son entrejambe.

Le blond rejeta la tête en arrière en écarquillant les yeux lorsque les lèvres de son amant rencontrèrent son sexe brûlant d'excitation.

Sasuke longea le membre de son vis-à-vis en le mordillant jusqu'à en atteindre la base où il s'attacha à englober l'une de ses bourses de ses lèvres tout en lui donnant quelques coups de langue. Il fit de même avec l'autre et ouvrant un oeil pour voir les jambes de Naruto trembler sous le plaisir de ses attentions.

Naruto avait porté ses mains sur sa bouche et respirait fortement; si fort que son buste bougeait en rythme avec sa respiration. Il clôt les yeux et agrippa les cheveux ébènes de Sasuke d'une main tandis qu'il mordait la base de son index replié en murmurant d'une voix aigue le nom de son amant encore et encore.

--------------------------------------------------

Le barman remplit un verre de bière avant de le tendre à son client aux longs cheveux blancs. Celui-ci le remercia et se tourna vers son ami, les joues rosies par l'ivresse.

-Tu n'en reprends pas, Yusuke? Tu devrais! Ca te ferait le plus grand bien!

Yusuke sourit poliment mais à la fois amusé par l'attitude de son vieil ami.

-Ji, je te signale que je dois conduire la charette et j'ai besoin d'avoir l'esprit clair pour ça, tu ne crois pas?

-D'accord, d'accord. Je n'insisterai pas.

-On devrait peut-être y aller, non?

Jiraya s'étira et s'affala sur le comptoir en portant à bout de bras son verre dont il faisait tourner le liquide.

-On a le temps, tu sais! Et puis... ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on avait pas bu un verre ensemble.

Yusuke se mit à rire avant de battre sa main devant son visage.

-Il ne s'agit pas d'un verre, Jiraya! Tu en es au moins au sixième..!

Le Sannin se mit à rire lui aussi avant de sourire grandement.

-Ce n'est qu'un détail, on s'en moque! L'important, c'est de boire un coup comme par le passé!

Yusuke baissa la tête en souriant.

-Toujours aussi déraisonnable...

--------------------------------------------------

Sasuke chevauchait un Naruto à moitié nu sur le drap qu'il avait déplié sur le sol; un vulgaire bout de tissu qui traînait dans l'habitacle. Ses attentions se portèrent sur le torse découvert de son blond qui haletait, les yeux clos. Il le caressait de manière hasardeuse tout en déposant ses lèvres ça et là. Bien qu'il ait satisfait Naruto quelques minutes auparavant, il sentait le membre du blond refaire des siennes tout à fait discrètement. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage avant de se frotter une fois encore au sexe de son aimé.

-HnnN! HNNnn... SasukeHNNN!!

Naruto se tortillait sous lui alors qu'il ondulait du bassin. Après quelques déhanchements sur le bas-ventre de son amant, Sasuke commençait à pousser des râles en se sentant bien à l'étroit dans son short. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de continuer ses déhanchements en retirant son T-shirt.

Naruto observa les muscles de son amant se mouvoir et onduler alors que le T-shirt remontait. Sasuke le retira assez vite et se pencha ensuite pour embrasser le blond tandis qu'il reposait à l'aveuglette son T-shirt sur le sol à leurs côtés. Il se redressa sans pour autant ralentir ses déhanchements plus francs sur l'aine de Naruto qui gémissait le nom du tyran qui le dominait. Vint le moment où Sasuke se redressa sur ses genoux pour ouvrir son short en laissant le blond ramener un peu ses jambes vers lui.

-Si je m'y prends mal, tu me le dis... d'accord?

-Hnn... Compte là-dessus..! Je vais pas me gêner..! HNN!

Trop occupé à geindre, Naruto n'eût pas le temps de sentir un doigt se glisser entre ses cuisses. Sasuke en avait seulement pénétré qu'un que le blond grimaçait. Il observa son visage se tordre légèrement de douleur avant de prononcer quelques mots pour calmer le jeu d'un air moqueur.

-Tu as vraiment mal ou tu m'as caché être une chochotte..?

-Hn! Je vois que t'as oublié la première fois où je t'ai pris en forêt après l'entraînement..!

Sasuke se sentit rougir à une vitesse hallucinante. Il tourna vivement son visage sur le côté en gromellant gentillement.

La première fois a vraiment été douloureuse, c'est sûr. Il se souvenait même avoir griffé de ses mains l'écorce de l'arbre où il s'était adossé. Ses cris de douleur avaient retenti dans tout l'aire d'entraînement.

Pour atténuer la douleur que ressentait le blond, le brun ondula son doigt plus doucement; prenant le temps de savourer les plaintes de son amant. Naruto soupira d'aise à l'entrée d'un second doigt.

« Je n'ai rien à t'apprendre, Sasuke. Ton instinct te guide sans détour..! » se dit le blond avant de gémir lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de son amant s'enfoncer un peu plus.

Bientôt, ils le quittèrent. Sasuke se pencha vers le blond en reposant ses mains de chaque côté du corps du blond avant de lui donner un baiser. Naruto sentit quelque chose de plus imposant se présenter à l'entrée de son intimité semi-violée (on peut plus dire "inviolée", c'est évident :p). Il déglutit; tendu. Toute fois, il attendait ce moment depuis un temps et là, dans quelques secondes, il n'allait appartenir au brun.

Ce brun-là et pas son autre amant. Il eût une dernière pensée pour Neji en fermant les yeux. Il se remémora la première dispute qu'ils avaient eu Sasuke, Neji et lui. Neji sortait d'abord avec Naruto à cette époque mais Naruto voyait Sasuke en cachette. Ayant pris le double des clés de l'appartement de Naruto, Neji s'était permis d'entrer chez lui un beau matin. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise de découvrir le coéquipier de son amant dans les bras de ce dernier. Il les avait réveillé en demandant des explications. Naruto avait tout naturellement avoué être amoureux des deux bruns. C'est ce jour-là qu'ils avaient ensemble essayé de mettre les choses au clair entre eux. C'est ce jour-là que les deux bruns lui avaient hurlé ces trois mots qu'il n'avait pas oublié depuis lors.

« Fais un choix!! »

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit le visage perplexe de celui qui s'apprêtait à le prendre.

-Naruto?

Il ne lui répondit que par un sourire tendre avant de nouer ses bras autour du cou de son brun pour aller capturer ses lèvres.

« Ma décision est prise. Pardonne-moi, Neji... mais Sasuke m'est indispensable pour me sentir vraiment moi. »

Naruto rendit les lèvres de Sasuke à son propriétaire qui le regarda intensément avant de voler un baiser à Nruto en entrant doucement en lui. Naruto grimaça en gémissant dans leur baiser. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la nuque de Sasuke; lequel se détacha des lèvres de son amour pour lui mordiller le cou afin de le détendre. Cette manoeuvre fonctionna car Naruto soupirait de nouveau d'aise alors qu'il commençait à se mouvoir pour mieux le pénétrer. Il redressa son visage à hauteur de celui de Naruto où il vit une larme couler lentement le long de sa joue rougie par la chaleur qu'il lui faisait partager. Il sourit et retraça dans le sens inverse le sillon du bout de sa langue. Le blondinet ferma son oeil par réflexe.

Sasuke était si doux avec lui. Peut-être plus que Naruto ne l'était avec lui; c'est ce que se dit le blond. Il se mordit la lèvre en se traitant d'idiot. Il avait tellement peur de décevoir l'un ou l'autre en étant plus tendre plus avec un des deux qu'à l'inverse, il faisait tout de travers. Et maintenant qu'il avait Sasuke rien que pour lui, il allait être séparer de lui pour une année de dûrs labeurs.

Sasuke se déhanchait toujours en lui et il essayait d'enregistrer au maximum les sensations qui le traversaient. Il ne voulait pas oublier. Il voulait s'en souvenir jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne vers le brun.

Il se mit alors à murmurer.

-Sasssuke

-Oui?

-Va jusqu'au bout... Ne t'arrête pas... Je veux te sentir en moi jusqu'à la moelle...

Sasuke fût d'abord surpris puis attendri. Il se courba au-dessus du blond en penchant sa tête au-dessus de celle du blond dont il chatouillait le visage de ses longues mèches noires. Naruto gémit à cette action -car la pénétration s'était faite plus intense- avant de fixer ses yeux bleus aux orbes noires qui le scrutaient

Dans un souffle, Sasuke dit au blondinet « Tes désirs sont des ordres... » avant de s'emparer pour la énième fois des lèvres juteuses de Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------

-Il est temps de partir, Ji.

-Quoooi, déjààà?

Yusuke soupira en éloignant le verre devant son compagnon.

-Tu as suffisament bu, je pense.

Jiraya parût déçu. Il se leva tout de même et paya ses verres et celui de son ami avant de sortir du bar. Le Sannin se demandait si les "adieux" étaient finis...

Ils arrivèrent aux portes du village mais Jiraya fit un détour pour aller voir les deux jeunes hommes qui faisaient les rapports d'entrée et de sortie du village.

Il leur fit un signe de main accompagné d'un large sourire.

-Yo! o.ô Ben? Vous en faites une tête..! Il s'est passé quelque chose?

Izumo semblait gêné et incapable de divulguer quoique ce soit. Kotetsu fit signe de se rapprocher. Jiraya haussa un sourcil et se pencha vers lui en prêtant l'oreille. l'homme au bandage murmurra.

-La charette...

-o.ô Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la charette?

Kotetsu déglutit avant de déclarer.

-... elle bouge drôlement... Inutile de vous dire ce qu'il peut bien s'y passer à l'intérieur...

Jiraya retint son rire quelques secondes; les joues gonflées. Puis il éclata finalement avant de sourire.

-Ils sont jeunes et pleins d'énergie! Ils ne se verront pas avant l'an prochain alors pourquoi les priver?

-Mais... ils ne sont pas un peu trop... jeunes, justement?

Izumo venait de se joindre timidement à leur conversation. Les deux se tournèrent vers lui qui cachait un maximum sa gêne. Le Sannin les regarda en croisant les bras.

-Vous aussi vous étiez assez jeunes quand je vous ais surpris dans les toilettes à côté de la salle où avait lieu l'examen Chûnin..!

Izumo devint cramoisi mais Kotetsu écarquilla seulement les yeux avant de rire aux éclats.

-AAHAHAHA!! Je l'avais complètement oublié celle-là!!

-Je te remercie d'avoir oublié notre première fois...

Kotetsu se tourna vers Izumo qui lui tournait le dos, les bras croisés. Il boudait, c'était officiel...

Jiraya riait devant les vaines excuses de Kotetsu qui se faisait envoyé pêtre par Izumo. Yusuke, lui, se demandait dans quel état allait être l'intérieur de la charette avec les deux jeunes garçons qui s'abandonnaient à la luxure.

--------------------------------------------------

En sueur, Sasuke se retira de Naruto pour s'allonger à sa gauche. Ce dernier était encore dans les nuages. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti un tel plaisir. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se demandant comment il allait bien pourvoir faire pour tenir un an sans regoûter à ces caresses. Un douce caresse sur sa joue gauche le ramena à la réailté. Sasuke faisait aller et venir le revers de son index en guettant le retour de l'esprit de Naruto. Celui-ci tourna sa tête vers lui pour le rassurer. Ils se sourirent mutuellement avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent du bout des lèvres.

Sasuke se redressa et se rhabilla. Naruto en fit autant avant de remettre le tissu imprégné de leur essence là où se trouvait à l'origine; ni vu ni connu.

-Narutooo!!

Ils sursautèrent de concert. La voix de Jiraya retentissait de l'extérieur.

-On va partiiir!! Vous êtes en état de sortiiir?!

Ils se mirent à rougir en se regardant. Naruto s'exprima d'une voix surprise mais un brin timide.

-Il sait, tu crois?

-J'en suis certain... Ce n'est pas un auteur de romans érotiques pour rien...

Naruto sourit et ouvrit après avoir pris la main de Sasuke dans la sienne. Devant eux se tenaient le romancier, le chauffeur et les deux inséparables Kotetsu et Izumo -dont les joues rouges témoignaient de leur surprise à voir que les deux jeunes qui faisaient des choses pas très catholiques étaient les rivaux de l'ancienne équipe sept...-.

Jiraya sourit doucement à son élève; une sorte de sourire triste.

-Tu as largement eu le temps de lui dire au revoir. Il est temps que tu laisses Sasuke aller voir son sensei, à présent.

Sasuke questionna le Sannin du regard.

-Il a demandé à te voir. Il t'attend à l'Académie dans votre ancienne salle de cours.

Naruto reserra sa prise sur la main de Sasuke qui tourna sa tête vers lui et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Le brun descendit les marches sans lâcher la main de son amour. Il se mit face à lui et lui sourit.

-Mon coeur t'appartient, Naruto. Quand tu rentreras, il se remettra à battre comme la première fois.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil. Naruto trouvait ce discours bien étrange et tellement "Sasuke". Il hocha la tête et finit par lâcher sa main. En la quittant, sa chaleur lui manquait. Il se retint de pleurer pour ne pas inquiéter le brun.

Il avait tant besoin de lui et on les éloignaient l'un de l'autre.

Jiraya s'exclama haut et fort.

-Bon! Allons-y!

Yusuke passa devant lui et s'assit à l'avant en prenant les rênes. Jiraya entra à la suite de Naruto à l'arrière sans fermer la porte. Le véhicule commença à avancer lentement, tiré par un boeuf que Yusuke avait attaché tandis que Jiraya hurlaient à Naruto de sortir tout à l'heure. Jiraya fit de grands signes à Izumo et Kotetsu tandis que Naruto regardait la silhouette de Sasuke commençait à rétrécir à vue d'oeil. Son coeur était serré.

Soudain, il jeta un oeil au-dessus de sa tête et fixa la trappe qu'il avait remarqué lorsque Sasuke lui faisait l'amour. Décidé, il se leva et se mit sur la pointe des yeux pour ouvrir la trappe. Il sauta en s'agrippant sur les bords. Les jambes encore dans le vide, il vit son amant le fixer plsu loin, étonné. Naruto lui envoya un baiser volant que Sasuke fit mine de capturer dans sa main qu'il déposa ensuite sur ses lèvres en souriant au blondinet. Naruto sentait son coeur s'alléger étrangement et il rentra.

Kotestsu et Izumo aux côtés de l'Uchiha virent la scène et en étaient attendri. Ils dirent au revoir au brun et s'éloignèrent main dans la main. Sasuke jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers l'horizon mais le véhicule n'était plus. Il tourna les talons en fixant le sol dans sa marche, l'air dépité. Il se dirigea vers l'Académie où devait sûrement l'attendre son sensei.

« Mon coeur t'appartient, Naruto. Et sache que je t'attendrai pour regoûter à l'amour... »

*+*+A suivre*+*+

Xx Katsunarusasu xX

Prochain chapitre: EPILOGUE SANS EN ÊTRE VRAIMENT UN!! ET SPECIAL SASUKE!!

Katsu: Vous allez comprendre qu'à partir de l'épilogue, tout va se corser.

Naru: J'ai complètement oublié de demander à Sasuke qui était son sensei! Tu l'as fait exprès?

Katsu: Sasuke ne t'as pas laissé le temps, il t'a coupé d'un petit bisou sur la joue et il s'est éloigné en te rassurant que son coeur était à toi et que, par conséquent, il n'aimait que toi. Peu importe ce qu'il ferait, c'est toi qu'il aimait. Voilà n.n

Naru: #regard haineux# En fait, tu insinues par là qu'il va faire quelque chose... ne?

Katsu: Dans l'épilogue, oui. Après, c'est secret.

Sasu: Avec mon sensei?

Katsu: Va savoir? Comm' please!!


	11. Epilogue

_J'aimerais remercier les lecteurs qui ont su apprécier cette fic jusqu'au bout et c'est dans cet ultime chapitre qui conclue la première saison que les choses vont se compliquer. _

_En espérant que le "couple" qui va naître ne vous déprimera pas ou quoi, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et un grand merci #courbette# On se revoit sur une autre de mes fics et sur mon Blog !! J'ai fait un One-shot en plusieurs partie que j'ai déjà commencé à mettre sur mon Blog et d'après les commentaires, je crois que ce sera mon meilleur One-shot n.n Et j'ai commencé un nouveau Long-shot mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ;p Re-bonne lecture !!_

**Fais un choix EPILOGUE**

Le jeune Uchiha était anxieux. Quelque part dans l'enceinte de l'Académie, son sensei l'attendait. Il avait longuement réfléchi sur le chemin et une idée incongrue lui était venue à l'esprit.

Il allait dégoûter son professeur; lui montrer qu'il ne vallait pas mieux que Naruto.

Il était immobile devant la porte du bâtiment et regardait les fenêtres à quelques mètres au-dessus de lui. Il se reconcentra sur l'entrée et passa la porte. Les couloirs étaient vides et terriblement silencieux. Il vit soudain au loin son ancien sensei, Iruka. Ce dernier l'aperçut et lui sourit sans arrêter sa course dans le couloir.

-Ton sensei t'attend dans

-Je le sais. Jiraya-sama m'en a informé.

-Alors j'y vais. Au revoir!

Puis il tourna dans le couloir. Sasuke s'était arrêté et regardait dans la direction du couloir où venait de disparaître le jeune Umino. Il soupira et reprit sa marche dans le long couloir.

Il voyait au loin, sur le côté gauche du couloir, la porte de la salle où se trouvait son sensei. Le brun ralentissait à mesure qu'il s'en approchait. Être en face-à-face avec lui depuis la dissolution de l'équipe ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Son sensei avait bien changé depuis la découverte de sa relation avec le porteur du Kyûbi. Et seul Sasuke savait pourquoi.

Ca remontait à l'examen Chûnin.

Son sensei avait égoïstement invité son élève à faire un entraînement spécial qui le permettrait d'acquérir la vitesse suffisante pour apprendre le Chidori.

Le sensei n'avait pas seulement eu cette idée en tête.

Le brun, encore trop pûr et innocent à cette époque, ne voyait pas les maigres efforts de son éducateur pour attirer l'oeil de son jeune élève ou encore les rares moments où il jouait de sa proximité pour mettre le brun mal à l'aise en essayant vainement d'effleurer ses douces lèvres encore vierges.

Au bout de quelques semaines, Sasuke n'avait pu nier que son sensei était attiré par sa personne. Il rejetait innocement son professeur, l'air de rien.

Le temps avait passé et Sasuke avait finalement découvert que lui-même avait une attirance vers son imbécile de coéquipier qui sortait déjà avec son ennemi, le jeune Hyûga. Un jour, il s'était jeté à l'eau: il avait invité Naruto chez Ichiraku (Neji étant en mission à l'extérieur), habillé différemment. Il avait opté pour un jean noir assez moulant et un T-shirt à large col noir à l'effigie de son clan. Ils avaient parlé des couples parmis leur entourage et, comme s'y attendait le brun, Naruto lui posa la question qui allait amorcer leur histoire.

« Et toi, Sasuke ? Tu aimes quelqu'un ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne te déclares pas ? »

« Parce qu'il est déjà avec quelqu'un, même si je sais qu'il m'aime aussi. »

« ... et... c'est qui ? » avait demandé Naruto, troublé.

« Tu la connais très bien, la réponse... usuratonkachi... » lui avait-il répondu en se rapprochant de son visage.

Les mois avaient passé et leur sensei était allé rendre visite à son vieil ami d'enfance sur une stèle. Un Uchiha, tout comme le jeune garçon qui l'attirait. Il était sorti de sa rêverie quand il avait entendu des cris de douleurs retentirent plus loin. Mais ces cris devinrent plus des cris de plaisir après quelques instants. Et lorsqu'il avait reconnu la voix de l'Uchiha gémir le nom de Naruto, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour.

Du jour au lendemain, l'équipe n'avait plus été en mission jusqu'à sa dissolution complète.

...

Le jeune brun déglutit. Il était maintenant devant la porte et cherchait à paraître impassible et naturel. Il souffla et toqua. Une voix lui confirma qu'il pouvait entrer. Définitivement déterminé, il entra simplement en passant d'abord sa tête.

-Bonjour, Kakashi.

Le gris était adossé contre un mur et regardait le paysage par la fenêtre. Au son de la voix de Sasuke, il tourna sa tête dans sa direction en levant la main.

-Yo, Sasuke.

Le plus jeune se sentait un peu en confiance et moins tendu mais il savait que c'était le but de son sensei.

-Est-ce bien vrai? Vous allez me former une année entière?

-Oui. J'ai été ANBU et

-C'est vous qui teniez à ne former que moi.

Le ton qu'il avait pris était ferme. Kakashi ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il soupira en passant une main derrière sa nuque.

-Qui t'a dit ça?

-l'Hokage lui-même, Kakashi.

-...

-C'est vous qui avez manigancé pour déssouder l'équipe et m'avoir dans vos filets. N'ai-je pas raison?

Le gris s'avança et s'appuya contre le bureau du professeur. Il regarda le plancher en déclarant honnêtement.

-Oui. C'est bien moi.

Le brun le fit sursauter en écrasant son poing sur le bord du bureau à sa portée. Il fixait l'Hatake en serrant les dents. Il s'exprima à mi-voix, la voix pleine de mépris, accentuant un maximum de syllabes.

-Vous êtes dégueulasse. Et c'est vous qui parliez de travail d'équipe... Ca vous amuse tant que ça que de nuire à notre couple?!

-Ce genre de relation que tu entretiens avec Naruto alors qu'à la base il sort avec Hyûga Neji n'est absolument pas saine.

-Une relation professeur/élève l'est peut-être moins!?

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à gérer son stress. Il éclatait toute sa colère devant l'air stoïque de son sensei qui, visiblement, n'arrivait pas à mettre la situation à son avantage. Le gris se redressa correctement en fixant de son oeil le visage colérique du jeune Uchiha.

-Sasuke... Je...

-Vous êtes un monstre. Il n'y pas d'autres mots.

Sa réplique était trop sèche pour un élève qui parlait à son professeur; c'est ce que ressentait Kakashi quand le coup est parti tout seul. Une violente gifle retentissante qui avait eu pour effet de taire le brun. Il remarqua enfin ce qu'il venait de faire et s'affola.

-E..Excuse-moi! Je ne voulais pas

-Votre corps a réagi comme il le fallait. Je ne suis pas le Sasuke que vous croyez connaître. Et je ne regrette pas de pas être à hauteur de votre estime.

-C'est Naruto qui t'a mis ça en tête?

Le brun le prit très mal. Il fit un pas en avant en balayant d'un coup la zone avec son bras.

-ARRÊTEZ DE TOUJOURS METTRE LA FAUTE SUR NARUTO!! JE L'AIME ET IL M'AIME ET VOUS N'Y POURREZ RIEN!! NARUTO A ROMPU AVEC NEJI PARCE QU'IL M'AIMAIT MOI!! EN QUOI EST-IL UNE SOUILLURE?! NARUTO N'EST PAS COMME CA!! VOUS ESSAYEZ JUSTE DE ME DETOURNER DE LUI!! MAIS CA NE MARCHE PAS AVEC MOI!!=

Sasuke reprit son souffle après sa tirade. Kakashi n'avait mot dire. Il savait qu'il était en tort en étant ainsi éperdu de son propre élève mais son coeur refusait de l'oublier.

C'est alors qu'il s'étonna de voir le brun soupirer et se rapprocher de lui. Sasuke s'appuya à sa gauche en fixant ses pieds entrelacés. L'Uchiha se mordût la lèvre inférieur en déclarant faussement.

-Naruto n'est plus là et je n'ai personne d'autre que lui. Vous savez ce que c'est, les hormones...

Kakashi chercha à croiser le regard de Sasuke. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles alors, peut-être qu'en voyant les iris noires du brun...

C'est alors que le plus jeune redressa son visage et regarda de son fameux air impassible le visage de son sensei.

-Je ne suis plus habitué à passer plus de deux jours sans le faire...

-Qu'essaies-tu de me dire..?

Sa voix était grave tout comme son air. Il essayait de le rouler? Sasuke avait une idée derrière la tête et Kakashi se languissait de sa réponse. Il lui redemanda plus calmement. Sasuke se décida enfin à lui répondre de but en blanc.

-J'en suis navré mais c'est Naruto que j'aime. Je ne peux donc pas répondre à vos sentiments. Je ne peux donc que combler votre manque...

Ces mots expliqués de manière détournée tiltèrent alors dans l'esprit de Kakashi. Ayant compris tout ce que cela signifiait, il se retourna brièvement vers son élève qu'il plaqua de dos sur le bureau, ce qui provoqua un hoquet de surprise chez ce dernier. Kakashi était au-dessus de son visage et bloquait toute résistance.

Les jambes gigotant dans le vide nerveusement, Sasuke rougissait en voyant son professeur descendre lentement son masque. Arrivé sous le nez, le brun détourna son visage en fermant les yeux.

-Non!

-Sasuke?

-Je ne veux pas...

-Tu ne veux pas quoi?

-... que vous m'embrassiez.

-...

-...

-Bien, si c'est ce que tu veux.

L'Uchiha soupira intérieurement. Au moins, ses lèvres garderaient en mémoire le corps de Naruto qu'il avait embrassé et suçotté en grandes parties.

Ainsi que ses douces lèvres.

Kakashi glissa doucement ses mains dans le T-shirt du brun pour caresser sensuellement le torse du plus jeune qui se contenait de tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas gémir et donner satisfaction au gris.

Il fallait le dégoûter et non pas lui donner envie de lui plus que ce qu'il voulait déjà.

Son T-shirt remonté jusqu'en dessous les épaules, le brun sentit les lèvres de son sensei déposer quelques baisers par endroits avant de venir mordiller ses bouts de chairs roses dûrcis malgré lui. Il grimaçait de plus en plus à chaqe insistance de la langue de Kakashi sur le bout d'un de ses tétons. Il se mordait la lèvre à sang.

Il devait tenir ou son honneur allait en pâtir. Il était avec Naruto. Il aurait tout fait pour que Naruto n'aime que lui. Et lui, il ne devait pas aimer ce que lui faisait son professeur. S'il aimait, il perdrait tout.

Il perdrait Naruto.

Le gris ne s'interrompit pas en voyant le brun se retenir de gémir son plaisir. Entre les jambes de son élève, il fit glisser le short blanc de celui-ci. Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux mais se résigna lorsque son boxer rejoignit son vêtement à terre.

...

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Une jeune fille de 14 ans courrait avec un dossier sous le bras. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux roses pour passer l'une de ses longues mèches derrière l'oreille.

« Je vais pouvoir étudier la médecine ninja avec ces documents détaillés. J'espère y arriver ! Je veux être utile au village plus activement ! Quitte à travailler cette année dans les archives, je vais apprendre la médecine de l'ancien temps pour pouvoir sauver des vies. Comme ça, si jamais je refais équipe avec Sasuke-kun, il ne pourra plus dire que je ne suis qu'un fardeau ! » pensa joyeusement Sakura qui serrait le dossier contre elle, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et ralentit sa course en tendant l'oreille.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » s'interrogea la rose.

Elle tendit l'oreille en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'ai pourtant cru entendre comme un cri... » s'enquit la jeune fille qui reprit une marche plus calme et discrète.

Elle hoqueta lorsqu'un cri de douleur se fit entendre à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle se mit à courir en direction de la provenance de la voix. Elle se stoppa quand elle vit une porte entrouverte plus loin. Elle agrandit les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit une série de soupirs mêlés à de la gêne. Elle n'en revenait pas. Cramoisie mais surtout curieuse de savoir qui étaient en plein ébat, elle déglutit et s'avança vers la porte pour jeter un oeil discret par l'entrebaillement de la porte.

Le choc l'avait paralysé. Elle tremblait comme une feuille devant la scène qui lui était offerte.

Sous ses yeux, elle vit son professeur prendre son pied avec un jeune garçon. Mais ce qui l'a traumatisa bien plus, c'était le jeune garçon en particulier.

« Sasuke-kun..! »

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés à leur maximum. Elle était incapable de réagir; de fuir cette vision.

Sasuke était là; à moitié nu, couché de dos sur le bureau, les jambes repliées vers lui et reposées sur le bord, ses doigts cherchant une prise où se tenir, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux humides, la bouche grande ouverte, soupirant bruyamment.

« Ces cris et ces soupirs... C'était Sasuke-kun..? »

Sous les yeux effarés de Sakura, le jeune Uchiha noua docilement ses bras autour du cou du gris qui avait accéléré la cadence. De soupirs en râles, le gris se rendit le brun qui poussa un long gémisement en venant à son tour.

Ils reprirent leur souffle, le gris sur le brun et lui allongé sur le dos; les bras maintenant grands ouverts.

La rose sursauta lorsque le brun tourna sa tête dans sa direction; les yeux embués vers son ancienne équipière sans pour autant la voir. Une larme coula sur la joue de la rose avant de clôre brutalement les yeux et fuir les orbes sombres qui dévoilaient sans mal la vérité si longtemps refoulée dans l'esprit de Sakura.

Sasuke ne l'aimera jamais quoi qu'elle fasse. Son brun n'était absolument pas attiré par la gente féminine. Le mot pour le qualifier, Sakura ne voulait pas y penser. Pourtant le fait était là: Sasuke était gay.

Sakura partit en courant dans le couloir. Pendant ce temps-là, Kakashi s'était redressé et se rhabillait correctement en observant son jeune élève reprendre son souffle.

Les yeux rivés vers le plafond blanc, Sasuke méditait sur ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait répondu à la provocaton de son sensei. Il croyait bien faire en faisant mine de s'offrir à lui pour montrer à quel point il était corrompu et sale; qu'il n'était qu'une souillure, pas Naruto.

Qu'il ne valait rien d'honorable.

Des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il grimaçait pour contenir un sanglot. Il se redressa en essuyant ses joues. Il hoqueta en sentant ses vêtements atterrir sur ses cuisses, cachant ce que pudeur oblige.

-Sasuke...

-Nous sommes égaux finalement, sensei...

Il éclata en sanglots.

-Je suis un monstre..!

Kakashi regarda son élève gémir au désespoir. Cette fois, il avait été trop loin.

Il s'approcha de manière hésitante et entoura le corps frêle de son élève de ses bras. Il fût étonné de voir le brun se serrer contre lui.

« Je ne te mérite pas, Naruto..! Tu as fait le mauvais choix..! »

*+*+Fin*+*+

Xx Katsunarusasu xX

Katsu: #levant les bras en signe de vainqueur# Première fic finie!! YOUHOU!! #se met à danser la Caramelldansen, cosplayée en Sasuke#

Naru: #applaudissant# ^^ Félicitations!!

Sasu: #en retrait# J'arrive pas à croire que je me suis fait *BIP* par Kakashi...

Katsu: T.T T'as pas intérêt à dire quoique ce soit de désagréable à ce propos. C'est le premier passage KakaSasu que j'ai écrit depuis que j'écris des fics Naruto.

Naru: Je suis content pour toi mais èé POURQUOI T'AS MIS MON SASU AVEC KAKASHI-SENSEI!?

Katsu: Je sais pas, l'idée m'est venue par hasard en voyant les comm' et reviews qu'on me laissait sur ce qui a bien pu se passer entre Kakashi et Sasuke. n.n D'ailleurs, j'espère que ça répond à vos questions.

Kakashi: #hoche la tête, les bras croisés# Hum. Moi-même je ne comprenais pas le pourquoi du comment.

Katsu: OO!! 'kashiiiiiiiiiii!!

Itachi: #pointant le bout de son nez# o.ô On m'a appelé?


End file.
